Red Eyes
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: During a benefit Bruce and his charge meet vlad masters and his son Daniel, a boy with blood red eyes. When Bruce notices a few things seem off about the teen, he decides he should investigate and what he descover is much darker than he thought possible.
1. Red eyes

_**AN: hi this is a brand new story from Art-is-a-bang-yeah! **_

_**Sorry for anyone who is reading my other stories especially my Harry potter stargate crossover. it is still in progress but i have had trouble getting dialogue from the show and have now bought the complete stargate collection so i can now start writting it again. **_

_** i've had this idea quiet a few years ago and a few days ago i had an idea for a DP YJ crossover and i decided to combine the two stories into this...Red Eyes. **_

_**Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

_** Chapter One **_

* * *

_Red Eyes _

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_and it's hanging on your tongue  
_

_just boiling in my blood  
_

_but you think that i can't see  
_

_what kind of man you are  
_

_if you're a man at all  
_

_we, i will figure this one out  
_

_on my own.  
_

_-Decode - Paramore- _

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson tugged uncomfortably at his tie. "Urgh, why do I have to be here again Bruce?" He asked Bruce Wayne quietly, Bruce shot him an amused grin.

"Because this is your school benefit."

Dick huffed slightly and scanned the room, he perked up when he spotted a familiar redhead and blond.

"Babs! Artemis!" He called with a grin, the two girls spotted him and quickly made their way over.

"Wow…Artemis you don't look whelmed at all."

The blond, Artemis Crock glared at him, but didn't deny it, she looked extremely uncomfortable in her long green dress and she eyed the crowd nervously.

"How can you two stand this?" She asked quietly, Dick grinned at her. "I've been going to these things since I was nine and I still can't stand it, I just think of it as undercover work, just try to act whelmed." He explained, she rolled her eyes but relaxed slightly. He turned to Barbara Gordon and opened his mouth to speak, but noticed she was staring at something in the crowd with a slight frown. Dick followed her gaze and spotted a guy he had never seen before. "Who's the kid?" Artemis asked, having noticed who her friends were staring at as well.

"I dunno but he's with Vlad Masters." Dick said quietly with a frown, as he noticed the man with long grey hair in a ponytail and a dark black suit, he looked sideway's at Bruce who was now watching Masters and the boy as well.

"Bruce you know him?" He asked in a low whisper.

"No. I heard a rumour that Masters had adopted a child though, that must be him."

Artemis was frowning, "Who's Vlad Masters."

"He's forth richest man in The States, after Bruce, Luthor and Oliver. He has his own company DALV Corporation. No one knows where his money came from, but he has had a lot of dealings with Lexcorp and various other shady companies, but, at the same time he donates to various charities as well."

Artemis studied the man and felt a shiver run down her spine. "He's creepy." She said quietly, the other two teens nodded in agreement. The boy Masters was with suddenly looked straight at them, as if he had felt them watching and all three recoiled slightly in surprise.

Masters noticed the movement and followed the teen's gaze and spotted them. Dick didn't like the smile that appeared on his face, before he gripped the boys shoulder and began to steer him towards the small group. At the mans touch the boy moved his gaze to the floor and his black hair fell forward to hide his eyes from view.

"Bruce Wayne, how are you?" The man said cheerfully, he sounded almost grandfatherly, but something in his voice was off. "I'm fine Mr. Masters, and how are you? I didn't expect to see you here today." Bruce replied, falling easily into the laidback attitude of Bruce Wayne playboy millionaire.

"Ah I'm fine. I just brought young Daniel along so he could meet some people his age. He will be starting at Gotham Academy Tomorrow you see." Masters explained with a smile. Bruce took this as an opening to look at the boy.

He had dark messy hair that went to just above his ears, he had pale skin and wore a simple black tux. That was what Bruce Wayne saw. Batman however saw more and he did not like what he saw. The boy was tense and his hands shook slightly as they curled and uncurled into fists. "You are being rude Daniel, introduce yourself." Something sharp entered Masters voice as he spoke to the boy. It was then Daniel gave an almost unnoticeable flinch and Bruce narrowed his eyes. The three teens had also noticed and had followed his lead.

"Sorry." The boys voice was quiet and had a strange roughness to it like he didn't speak often. Bruce noticed the slight tightening of Masters hands that made the red stones of the rings he had on each hand flash slightly in the light and Daniel shuddered, but he lifted his head and looked at Bruce, who was shocked to see that the boy's eyes were a bright blood red, but even with the bright colour they seemed…dull…Empty. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne…I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm da-Daniel-" Daniel paused "Masters." The whole sentence was spoken in an odd empty monotone voice. But his voice was slightly strained as he spoke his name.

"It's okay kid. This is Richard Grayson my ward and his friends Artemis Crock and Barbara Gordon. The three teens smiled at Daniel and Dick offered a small wave and the boy smiled slightly in return.

"Is he your son Mr Masters?" Bruce asked curiously.

Masters shook his head. "No…He is the son of my best friends Madeline and Jack Fenton. They were caught in an explosion at a fast food restaurant, Daniel's sister and his two best friends were with them. Daniel was running late and was just outside the restaurant when it exploded, he was the only survivor."

There was a horrified silence as Daniel looked down at the floor again.

"That must have been horrible." Bruce said quietly, as he looked at the teenager, causing Daniel to look up surprised, he seemed to have heard the pain in his voice.

"It was." Daniel said quietly as he met Bruce's eyes. Vlad spoke again frowning slightly. "As I was saying they died and I adopted young Daniel as soon as I heard and I moved him here with me to gotham, to get away from all the painful memories-" He stopped suddenly as his charge let out an almost silent snort.

"Liar…"

It was so softly spoken, that for a moment Bruce thought he had imagined it. Daniel looked almost pained as Vlad turned to him and frowned. "I think it is time for us to return home Daniel." He said and once again there was something strange in his tone, but this time there was a definite darker tone under his words.

Daniel looked at him and met his gaze and almost instantly looked away, Bruce blinked because, he could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in those red eyes of his. Vlad narrowed his eyes before he turned and looked over the crowd. "Mrs. Spectra!" He called out suddenly and a woman in a black dress, her red hair in a neat bun at the base of her neck stepped out of the crowd and made their way over to them, she peered at the over the rim of her glasses and smiled. "Yes Mr. Masters?"

Vlad patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Daniel is in one of his…moods again. Would you take him home and give him another session." His tone made it clear it wasn't a question. Daniel looked suddenly distressed and stepped away from the woman. "I don't need anymore sessions!" His voice no longer devoid of emotion, but shook slightly and they could definitely hear more than a hint of fear.

Vlad grasped him by his shoulders and held him still. "Obviously you do." He turned to the watching group and notice their expressions. "Oh I apologise for not explaining. Since his parents died Daniel has struggled with his temper, he sometimes has violent mood swings, Mrs. Spectra is his psychologist. As this is Daniel's first time in a large crowd since the accident I though it best she came and it looks like I was right too."

He gave Daniel a slight push towards Mrs. Spectra and the woman took her chance to wrap her arm around Daniels shoulders, she lent down and whispered something in his ear and the boy paled and his shoulders slumped, his red gaze fell once again to the ground, giving up. Bruce stepped forward as they started to leave.

He held out his hand to Daniel. "I'm sorry for your loss Daniel…My parents were murdered in front of me when I was young, so I understand how you're feeling right now and if you ever want to talk or maybe some just some help dealing with anything, just call me." He said quietly. "About anything." He added as he released the boy's hand, no one noticing him pressing a business card into his hand.

Daniel looked up and met his eyes and offered him a weak smile. "Thank you Mr Wayne." He whispered before Spectra led him away.

Masters nodded to them and left as well, shooting Bruce a contemplative look as he went.

Bruce waited till he was out of sight before he frowned.

"Dick, Barbara I think it's time to leave." He paused as Artemis looked at him hopefully. "Artemis inform queen and your mother that you'll be sleeping over tonight." The Teenager grinned and rushed off to tell her mentor.

* * *

_**Semi Important AN:** _

_there you go chapter one the other chapters should be longer. _

_please review and tell me what you think. but no flames please. _

_i have the next chapter pretty much done and if i get some good reviews they might inspire me to get it up faster. i don't really know where i'm going with this story and if you have any ideas you'll like to see in the story if i like them i might try and incorprate them into my story. _

_there will also be a poll later to decide if danny should have a love intrest and who she or he will be. if you have any characters you would like put into the poll or any ideas please message me or say in your review. :D _

_Thanks for reading, _

_please review, _

_Arty x _


	2. Connecting The Dots

_AN:_

_YO!_

_I'm so happy with the reviews I got!_

**_I have made a poll!_**

_I know not everyone likes to go to polls and vote so you can also just leave me with a review. But I have to warn you now. If I can't think of a way to make the romance work I might not be able to do it, simply because I won't ruin this story with a pairing. Which is why I made it so you pick three choices. I have to admit I would find a female love interest because I have never written boy boy before and don't know if I could do it justice._

_Also the pairing will not take up the whole plot of the story, I am not a romance sort of person and I think this story is better filled with action and angst! So what ever romance will probably be subtle till the end of the fic._

**_So here are your contestants:_**

_**Samantha 'Sam' Manson!** (trust me I have my ideas for bringing her back…)_

_**Zatana** (I must admit this character I find boring, but I can see a way to connect them…make that two…)_

_**Artemis** (hmmm…will be hard, I'm kinda a spitfire fangirl.)_

_**M'gann** (I have to say I see her as more of a sister really…hmmm.)_

_**Cheshire** (just cause she is awesome! she'll show up no matter what!)_

_**Batgirl** (hmmm?)_

_**A Male member of the team** ( I have to admit that I am wary of this option so it might be removed because I can't think of anyway to connect them._

_**A teen titan member** (mainly Starfire and Raven.)_

_**A Batman villain/ness** (I could picture harley.)_

_**Other…** (this is just incase anyone can think of another character, but if I don't know them, I can't do them justice so i won't use them.)_

_So there you are!_

_Thank you to my many reviewers!_

_Bluephantomwolf, sugary-sweet-lemon-spy, Skye Bloodwillow, seantriana, prophetofgreed, Fantasy-mania31, WCSII, Zii Raevyn, ChopSuzi, 1dgrayman, mickeygosen, jeanette9a (love the song really fits, what was the song called?), Golden feathers Edward, Pichicha123, ThePurpleSuperCow, KaliAnn, blackfire1331, Kaddy 16, artemis lover, Momsharp, Coppa-Cola (did they really! Awesome!), The Alien of Pluto._

_Thank you to everyone who put me on their alerts and favourites!_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Arty x _

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

_Connecting The Dots. _

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was happily showing Artemis around the Batcave with Batgirl, while Batman minus his cowl sat at the computer typing quickly. Information was quickly appearing on the screen, he paused mid type as a picture popped up. Robin, having finished the tour, appeared at his side when he had noticed the man pause.

He looked at the picture and smiled sadly.

It was a photo of four people; a large man with greying dark hair, he must have been seven foot at least and had broad shoulders, he wore a bright orange jump suit. He was hugging a auburn haired woman tightly she had shoulder length hair and wore a similar jumpsuit in blue. She was laughing happily. Two teenagers stood in front of them; a girl with long red hair held back by a blue headband. She was dressed simply in jeans and a black t-shirt. She was rolling her eyes at the other teen with a slight smile.

The boy in the picture was undoubtedly Daniel from the party.

But at the same time he wasn't.

He had shorter hair and he wasn't as pale as he was now. He was laughing happily at his sister, dressed in baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt with a red oval in the centre.

But the most startling thing was his eyes.

They were blue.

"His eyes…" Artemis said softly.

They were almost the same shade as Robin's were under his mask but a bit brighter. Batman thought back to the flash of blue he had seen.

Batman brought up another image, this time the front page of a newspaper.

**The Amity Park Gazette.**

There was a picture of a burnt building, the sign was relatively undamaged and said Nasty Burger. Above this picture written in dark letters was:

**"GHOST HUNTING FAMILY AND FRIENDS KILLED IN NASTY EXPLOSION."**

_Amity Park was devastated today, when a explosion destroyed the local Nasty Burger. Several people died in the explosion; Jack Fenton 40 and his wife Madeline 38, The town ghost hunters were inside the building with their daughter Jasmine, 18. Also caught in the explosion was Samantha Manson, 15, Great Granddaughter of the inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device, Tucker Foley, 15, a computer genius and Lance Lancer, 48, the local English teacher. _

_The only survivor was Daniel Fenton, 15, who was seen running towards the restaurant seconds before it exploded, he was sent flying several feet and survived with only minor injuries… _

There was two smaller pictures under the first one, was a small version of the previous picture and the other was of three teens. One was Daniel and on his left stood a pale goth girl with purple eyes and on his right stood a black boy with a red beret holding a PDA.

Sam and Tucker.

All three were laughing happily in the picture.

It was sad.

In the silence Batman bought up two more pictures; A burry photo of Daniel being held back by firemen and one with him walking out of a hospital with Masters on one side and Spectra on the other. Batman studied the photo carefully, Spectra had her arm around the boy's shoulders and her lips was to his ear again.

The boy's expression looked devastated.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman.

He hadn't heard what the woman had said back at the party, but he could read her lips.

* * *

"_Well, well, looks like we get to play again..." _

* * *

"His eyes are red again." Batgirl pointed out.

Pulling out of his thoughts and Glancing at the photo he realised she was right as red eyes stared out at him hopelessly.

"Could he be meta?" Robin asked, peering at the photo curiously. Batman brought up a search bar and searched Daniel Fenton in the newspaper database.

Two stories popped up.

One headline read:

**"GHOST HUNTERS SON SAVE THE ADULTS OF AMITY PARK FROM PIRATE GHOSTS!"**

_Daniel Fenton, 15, son of local ghost hunters jack and Madeline Fenton, surprised his peers when he led them to victory against a ghost called Young Blood and his crew of pirate ghosts, after they kidnapped all the adults in town. Several teenagers commented, "I was surprised Fenton had it in him." Daniel commented that. "It was no big deal, anyone could have done it." _

A picture below was of Daniel glaring determinedly up at something in the sky. Behind him stood Sam and Tucker and behind them were other teens looking slightly nervous.

"No way he fought ghosts!" Robin said with a cackle. "That is awesome!"

The second story was older:

**"GHOST HUNTERS SON IN HOSPITAL AFTER ACCIDENT WITH A GHOST PORTAL."**

_Young Daniel Fenton, 14 was rushed to hospital by his parents Jack and maddie fenton. The couple informed the police that their son had snuck down into their lab with his two friends Samantha Manson 14 and Tucker foley 14 while the couple were out 'hunting for ghosts.' they returned home only do discover Daniel being brought up the stairs of their basement lab. The cause of the accident was revealed by his parents as a ghost portal they had invented and failed to get work, since the accident however they have admitted that the portal is now working. Daniel was in a coma for three days before waking up. _

There was a pause and batman zoomed in on a smaller story at the bottom.

**"NEW GHOST FIGHTS A VICIOUS BATTLE WITH MEAT MONSTER."**

_A new ghost appeared today and fought a territorial battle with the ghost of a lunch lady who could turn herself into a monster made of meat. the ghost appeared to be a teenage boy with pure white hair and glowing green eyes. We have dubbed him Invis-O-Bill.  
_

There was a small blurry picture of a glowing figure flying through the air.

Batman entered the words Invis-O-Bill into the search bar.

Hundreds of news stories popped up he clicked on the first one.

**"INVIS-O-BILL SAVES PROM FROM GHOST DRAGON!"**

Batman ignored the story, but instead stared at the photo of a boy floating by a disco ball. He had pure white hair and glowing green eyes and wore a black and silver jumpsuit and he was smiling rather cockily. He brought up the image of Daniel and ran them both through a facial identification scan.

"_**Match confirmed."**_

Batman stared up at the screen as the words flashed on the screen. The teens behind him exchanged grins, Daniel was a meta. Batman went back to the news stories and flicked through the other stories. He stopped when he saw a flash of red. And found himself staring at Daniel in his Invis-O-Bill form, but his eyes were blood red and he was staring emptily down at Sam Manson. He had a strange cruel smile on his face and behind him stood a gothic man holding up a glowing staff.

The man was laughing.

Batman quickly glanced at the head line.

**"GHOST BOY GOES BAD!"**

_In a shocking twist Invis-O-Bill has begun robbing various banks and jewellery stores. He injured several police officers and threaten the life of Samantha Manson, 14. Later it was revealed with an interview with Sam that she was trying to help the ghost boy, because he was being controlled by the head of Circus Gothica, a man named Freak Show. He apparently did this with a magical staff. A source revealed that when ordered to kill her, Sam managed to talk the ghost boy into fighting back and he managed to free himself. There seems to be truth to this story, as the stores and banks all received notes of apology. Was the ghost boy being controlled or is he truly evil? _

There was silence in the cave. "His eyes were blue before Masters got him…Could he have the staff?" Artemis asked quietly.

Batman frowned at the screen. When he had looked up the boy he hadn't expected something like this. He suspected abuse and maybe even something as dark as a kidnapping. But this was a boy- a meta at that- who had lost his whole family in seconds and then ended up in the clutches of a multi millionaire, who might possibly be controlling him with a magical staff.

"Bruce check out the title of that story." Batgirl said suddenly, pointing at the screen.

**"GHOST BOY SAVES SCHOOL FROM HAPPINESS STEALING GHOST SPECTRA.**

_Spectra_.

He clicked on the story and a Blurry picture of Spectra appeared, her hair was different it wasn't in a neat bun, instead it was styled into two horn like points, she was standing with her hand on Daniel Fenton's shoulder and was whispering into his ear just like the other photo, the boy's face was once again a picture of misery.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and quickly read the short story.

_Parents were horrified today, when it was revealed that the school psychologist, Penelope Spectra was in fact, an evil ghost that fed on peoples misery. She was given access to almost every student in the school and there were three attempted suicides. She also intended to Murder student Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, 17, while she made a speech for spirit week to induce more misery for her to feed on. She was thankfully stopped by the ghost boy, this reporter notes that Spectra also used her powers on the ghost boy and he almost lost the battle, as he became so depressed he could not use his powers to his best ability. The school has given all students a week off to recover from their ordeal._

Batman stared at the woman sickened.

"Oh my god…That's how their keeping him under control…Making him so depressed that he can't access his powers." Batgirl muttered, sounding sickened.

Batman stood up and pulled his cowl on. "We need to find out where Daniel is being kept. Masters has two places of residents in Gotham. Robin, you, Batgirl and Artemis will check out the one in North Gotham, while I'll check out the one in the South." He said, as he brought up a map and pointed out two locations. "I've downloaded the location into your wrist computer Robin. Do not engage Masters or Spectra. Do recon and call me if you find or see anything."

The three teenagers nodded seriously to show they understood.

And together the three Bats and Artemis headed out.

Artemis, Robin and Batgirl were keeling on the roof opposite the grounds of Vlad Masters mansion in North Gotham. All three had binoculars trained on the building and were scanning the grounds carefully. They had already noted one thing off about this place, it had enough security to be a prison. All hidden by massive stone walls topped with spikes.

Guards walked around the building, dressed in heavy armour, they were carrying a type of weapon that none of them had seen before. "Think we can get closer?" Artemis asked, it was clear they weren't going to see anything from where they sat.

"If we can't Batman is going to kick us off the team…" Robin muttered as he put his binoculars away. He then let out a cackle and jumped off the building. Batgirl let out a sigh and pulled out her grappling hook with a sigh. "I hate it when he does that." she said, firing of her grappling hook, she held a hand out to Artemis.

"Come on."

* * *

Soon all three were crouching behind a bush on the other side of the wall, which gave them a much better view of the house. They had picked this bush because they could see inside the large lounge and they could clearly see Masters, Spectra and Daniel.

"It would be better if we could hear what they were saying…" Artemis said quietly.

"I think Robin's way ahead of you there." Batgirl said back equally quietly and Artemis suddenly notice that the space between them where Robin had been was empty. "What the hell! Where did he go?" She said in surprise, only to be shushed by Batgirl.

She almost fell over when Robin dropped between them. He grinned at her and held out a small ear piece.

"Here."

She took it completely confused and watched as Robin pulled out a small black device that looked like a phone. "What is that?" She asked, as she cautiously put the ear piece in her ear.

"It's a long range listening device and it can hear through the walls, so we only have to plant it outside the room we want to listen to rather than inside." Batgirl explained as she fiddled with her cowl. Robin pressed a button on the device on his hand and suddenly Masters voice was speaking in their ears.

* * *

"-Trying my patients boy!" There was a sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh and Artemis looked back at the window to see Daniel stagger back. He didn't raised a hand to his reddening cheek, but continued to stare at the ground, avoiding Master's eyes. Masters was towering over him now, while Spectra watched them gleefully from where she was sprawled on the sofa.

"Anymore stunts like that and you can go visit Skulker for a few day's!" Masters voice was cruel and Daniel flinched. Masters seemed to enjoy this reaction and he moved closer to the boy who seemed to have to resist the urge to step back. "I trust you enjoyed your session with Penelope?" He said suddenly.

This time Daniel did take a step back and a visible shudder ran through him. Spectra sat up with a cruel smile. "Oh he didn't, I made sure of that…He was delectable tonight. He misses them so much and just wants to be free, but he doesn't know how to get away and he hates to admit it but he's scared. He's so alone and hates himself for getting his poor family killed." Her voice was mocking and Daniel was backing up, tears beginning to fall down his face.

Spectra got up licking her lips.

"And of course…Sam…" She purred, Daniel let out a distraught cry and fell to his knees, his hands covering his ears. "No!" he whimpered.

Spectra grinned as she lent over the trembling teen. "Oh how he misses her…Wants her with him…He never got to tell her how much she meant to him…How much he loved her." Daniel's sudden cry startled them as there was a bright flash of green light. Spectra stumbled back slightly, looking slightly startled from the small green energy blast that had been shot at her by the terrified boy. She let out a laugh and brushed the front of her dress.

"My my how the mighty have fallen, that tingled." She giggled.

Masters waved a hand at the woman looking annoyed. "Enough." He said quietly. Spectra ruffled Daniel's hair, leaving the boy to sag slightly, his eyes drooping. She licked her lips again and moved back to her sofa.

Masters walked over and grabbed Daniel roughly by his arm and hauled him to his feet, where he stood swaying. "You really must stop fighting me Daniel, your mother would want you too." Masters said suddenly, almost sounding disappointed, Daniel looked up startled before his expression quickly changed to anger. "N-no she wouldn't! She would me to- to-" Daniel looked like he was struggling with himself. "To fight-SHE HATED YOU!" He suddenly yelled throwing himself at Masters with a snarl.

Masters dodged it easily and had Daniel's arm twisted behind his back in seconds, his face was a mask of fury. "Yes because of your worthless father and you! But now they are dead and you belong to me!" He snarled into Daniel's ear. Masters pushed him away and he almost fell, but as Daniel turned round, Masters towered over him once again. "It is time you remembered your place." He said quietly and Daniel's eyes widened as a flash of red came from Masters hand and Daniel's expression went suddenly blank.

"Bow."

Something flickered in the boy's expression before he bowed at the waist, his expression empty.

"That's better." Masters smiled as Daniel straightened and he reached out and ruffled his hair with a patronizing smile. "Good boy…now go to bed my son."

Daniel stared at him blankly before turning and leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut Spectra let out a bark of laughter. "Oh he is just delectable." She said standing up. Masters shot her an irritated look.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but try to control your…feeding…I don't want a repeat of last time, I had to replace the carpets after he bled all over them and it is extremely hard to convince a doctor not to report the fact that Daniel had obviously slit his wrists."

Spectra just smiled and walked out of the room her hips swaying. Masters watched her go before leaving out of a different door.

The three teenagers continued to stare at the building, all three utterly stunned at what they had seen and heard. Artemis swallowed and wiped her eyes discreetly on her sleeve. Robin went to shut of the device with a shaking hand when a small noise came from it, it was barely distinguishable, but they all knew what it was…Sobbing.

They stared at the machine silently, before Batgirl spoke quietly. "Turn it off Robin…Please." Her voice was shaking and a glance showed that her mask was damp around her eyes. Robin pressed the button and all they could hear was the wind and the distant sounds of cars.

"Can't we get him out now?" Artemis asked softly.

Robin shook his head.

"We can't…I know how you feel, I want to get him out too…but, we don't know anything about the layout of the place. Or how many are in there and if Masters has one ghost working for him…we need to get out of here and call Batman…He needs to hear this."

Batman sat silently at the bat computer, the cave was silent. Batgirl, Robin and Artemis stood huddled nervously together with Alfred. Batman had just listened to the recording and his fury was terrifying. The man stood after a few moments and turned to the three teens, he studied them for a few moments; taking note of how pale they were and the tear tracks on their masks and faces.

"You three go upstairs and get some sleep, Alfred will take you to your rooms." He said almost gently, before heading towards the bat mobile. He pause however and with out turning spoke.

"You did a good job tonight. Tomorrow, you three watch out for him at school, I'll brief the rest of the team in the morning. We're getting him out as soon as possible." Then he was gone.

The three teens allowed themselves to be herded up to bed, but all three found sleep hard to find.

* * *

He sat in the corner of the pitch black room, his hands were shaking.

He hated this feeling of hopelessness and numbness. His mind was muddled and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to get out of this room and away from Vlad, but he was so weak all the time now…

He stood up shakily and moved to the bed shrugging off his jacket as he went. He threw it on the bed and started get ready for bed, when he spotted something white floating to the ground out of the corner of his eye. He turned and snatched whatever it was out of the air.

It was a business card.

Bruce Wayne.

He stared at the phone number on the card for a few minutes, before he placed it carefully on the floor and peered under his bed. He reached out and placed his hand on the third floor board along, screwing up his eyes in concentration, he pushed down. It took more effort than he thought, before his hand sunk through the board. He groped around until he found what he was looking for and pulled his hand out. He slumped against the bed, out of breath from the effort, but he still smiled slightly at the small black phone he held in his hand.

He had snatched it from on off the guards once when they were dragging him back to his room once.

He had never had anyone to call before, he had once thought to call the police, but had decided against that as it would be easy for Vlad to get him back.

But this man…Bruce Wayne.

He remembered the worried expression on the mans face the suspicion.

Could he trust him?

_"I'm sorry for your loss Daniel…My parents were murdered in front of me when I was young, so I understand how you're feeling right now and if you ever want to talk or maybe some just some help dealing with anything, just call me." The man had paused before adding quietly. "About anything."_

About anything…the way he had said it… and slipped the card into his hand without Vlad noticing…

He slowly-hesitatingly-typed the number into the phone and moved back into his corner as he listened to it ring, he was surprised when it was answered after the second ring.

"**_Bruce Wayne."_**

* * *

Batman watched the mansion where he now knew Daniel was being held against his will. It would be impossible to rescue the boy and not have Masters suspicious. The only chance was the team they could get close to the teen without causing suspicion and hopefully convince the teen to leave and if not…the team would have no choice but to break into the mansion and retrieve him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his communicator letting out a chirp. He recognized the sound as the number associated with Bruce Wayne, and wondered who was calling him at three in the morning. He answered, making sure to sound a bit drowsy.

"Bruce Wayne."

He frowned as all he heard was someone breathing. "Hello?"

The silence continued and he heard a car horn sound in the distance and frowned when he realised he had heard a similar sound come from the other end of the line. His eyes moved back to the mansion and he frowned.

"Daniel?"

He heard a surprised hitch to the breathing on the line, but the boy didn't speak.

Batman stared at the dark foreboding building and could almost picture the teen sitting in his room in the dark. "Daniel?" he asked again but doubted the boy would answer and he was proven correct as all he heard was breathing. He found himself speaking softly.

"Daniel listen to me alright. I know that you don't want to be with Masters and I know what Spectra is doing to you, I can't tell you how but I do. I will get you out of there one way or another, Richard will meet you at school with his friends. Do not give up hope. We will get you out."

He paused for a second before adding quietly. "You're not alone Daniel."

The line was silent for a few minutes, until a shaky voice whispered.

"_**Danny. My name's Danny."**_

* * *

Danny sat quietly in his corner, not even noticing as tears fell from blue eyes. He just sat there listening to the calm almost silent breathing of the man on the other end of the line, the man seemed to understand somehow that he just needed to hear another person and Bruce just spoke every now and then telling him that he was still there and he would stay with him on the phone for as long as he needed.

His last though as he drifted to sleep that night, after finally hanging up and putting the phone away, was that he didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

chapter end.

* * *

_**FAIRLY IMPORTANT AN:** _

_This chapter turned out a bit short for my liking at first so i combind it with chapter three, so it might take a wee bit longer to write the fourth chapter also it has become rather long with 5,124 words lol. Reviews are great at inspiring me and that's not me holding my story hostage till i get enough reviews, i just get more in the mood for writing when i have proof people are reading and liking my story. _

_Tell me what you think please and remember to vote in the poll either in a review or on the actual poll on my profile. all votes will be counted._

_hope you liked chapter two!_

_keep reading and reviewing,_

_Arty x_


	3. Surveillance

_**AN**: hello, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up but here it is._

_Okay **poll** is done and the winner was…._

_**Sam.**_

_That is also why it took a bit longer to sort because I was sorting out a plot. I now know what I am going to do with sam….and Danny._

_…Roughly :D_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it will be unique compared to other DP/young justice crossovers._

_There is an important authors note at the bottom of this chapter; about the recent story deletions._

_Please Review._

_Enjoy the chapter,_

_Arty x_

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

Surveillance.

* * *

Danny was awoken abruptly the next morning, as a glass of water was tipped over his head. Blue eyes opened with a yelp of surprise and he looked up to see Vlad standing over him, the man smirked at him.

"You are going to be late." He said coldly, only to pause at the glaring blue eyes that stared at him. His expression turned furious and Danny found himself being pulled to his feet roughly.

"Your eyes-what has gotten into you Daniel…Your actually fighting me!" Vlad laughed, and like the night before Danny found himself being struck across the face, this time knocking him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red flash and felt the familiar fuzzy feeling, like he was drunk, grow until he could barely think. Seductive whispers echoed in his ear telling him to obey, but part of him noticed vaguely that the words were almost muffled.

"Get up."

The whispering increased at the command, but Danny was startled to realise that he could resist, even just slightly, that small part of his brain that was always trying to fight seemed to have grown stronger. Was something wrong with Vlad's ring? He kept his face carefully blank as he stood slowly, trying not to arouse his suspicions.

"Get dressed, I'm dropping you off on my way to my meeting, and do something with your hair"

Danny nodded, standing stiffly until Vlad had left the room, he slumped in relief and ran a hand through his messy and wet hair. He picked up the uniform that lay on the bed, he got dressed quickly and then tamed his hair best he could.

He paused at the mirror and noticed the bruise on the side of his face. He stared at it in surprise, his bruises usually healed rather quickly. It should be gone by the lunch at least as it was already fading. He studied the rest of his reflection and froze in horror.

The person staring out of his mirror wasn't him. Neatly combed hair, un-creased uniform, blood red eyes…

Red eyes.

He shivered as he remembered an older version of himself, red eyes filled with cruelty and bloodlust.

Familiar screams echoed in his ears, as well as cold harsh laughter and Danny looked away.

He picked up his bag from besides his bed and headed out the door.

* * *

"This is Daniel Fenton."

A picture of Danny appeared on the screen of mount justice. The team minus Robin and Artemis stood before Batman and the screen, they looked confused as to why they had been woken up so early to learn this. Batman brought up a second picture up next to the first. "He is also known as Danny Phantom. A minor superhero with Ghost based powers. He used to protect a small town called Amity Park until this happened."

He brought up the article of the nasty burger explosion. M'gann let out a horrified gasp and looked ready to cry.

"His family were killed little over a year ago in an explosion at a fast food restaurant. He was placed under the care of Vlad Masters, a family friend." Two pictures appeared, one of Danny with his family and the one with Masters and Spectra escorting Danny out of the hospital. Kaldur frowned at the photo's, "What is wrong with his eyes?" He asked quietly.

"Masters is controlling him partially with a magically based ring. His companion, Penelope Spectra, seems to have the ability to manipulate his mood and keeps him in what seems to be a continuous depressive state, to make him unable to fight the rings control." The teens expressions darkened and Batman could tell that they had already decided to do everything they could to help.

"Robin and Artemis are already at Gotham Academy ready to make contacted with Danny and will try to gain enough evidence from Danny himself, so that we can legally remove the teen from Masters control." Batman explained, remember his thoughts of just sweeping in and taking the boy away.

A cup of strong coffee had cleared his mind after his long night, he had been thinking like Bruce Wayne, planning to just snatch Danny from under Masters nose, which in the eyes of the law was kidnapping.

Now he was planning as Batman, logically with his mind, not with his heart.

"While they are at Gotham Academy, you will be following Masters and Spectra. Aqualad and Superboy will watch Masters. Miss Martian and Kid Flash, you will watch Spectra and if she leaves the mansion Kid Flash will follow while Miss Martian infiltrates the mansion and places surveillance equipment throughout the buildings."

* * *

Gotham Academy was just like he expected.

It was Shiny not a speck of dirt or grime, the windows shone and hundreds of kids were heading inside. All dressed the same, only differing in hair colour and height and gender.

Sam would have hated it here.

The thought made a ghost of a smile appear on his face. She would have gone nuts, personalising her uniform or just refusing to wear something so 'conformist', hell she would have probably started a petition to get rid of the uniforms.

Jazz…she would have loved the order of the place.

Walking through the halls seemed wrong. So many things reminded him of Casper High…but something was missing…They were missing.

As he stared at his new locker, he couldn't help but expect Tucker and- and Sam to be standing there arguing once again on which was better; meat or no meat. but they weren't there… they were gone.

Shining amethyst eyes filled his mind, he would never see her again.

And suddenly he couldn't breath and his eyes were burning.

People brushed by him from every side, none of them seeming to notice as Danny hunched over, his hand gripping his chest, his eyes wide and panicked.

Then a hand closed around his and he felt himself being pulled along.

He looked up and saw red hair. For a split second his sisters name was on his lips until his mind caught up with his heart. His sisters hair was straighter and a different shade of red. The girl pulled him into an unused class room where she sat him in the teachers abandoned chair. A second girl appeared in front of him as he continued with his panicked breathing, her grey eyes met his calmly as she took his hands.

"Danny you need to calm down and breath. Breath with me."

Danny did as he was told, copying her breathing and slowly he felt himself relax. The girl smiled at him softly, giving his hand an extra squeeze before standing up. Now he could think clearly he recognised them as the teens he had met at the gala. The boy was leaning against the wall by the door, watching, his expression concerned. He couldn't remember their names, his memories of that night were cloudy.

"I know you don't I? I can't remember your names…" He muttered, he saw the teens exchange a worried look. "I'm Barbara, this is Artemis and Richard he prefers Dick though." The red head re-introduced.

"Oh yeah I remember."

The boy; Dick, seemed to get agitated and pushed himself away from the wall, his eyes on the bruise on the side of his face. "Look, lets get straight to the point-Bruce told us you called him-" He stopped as the blood drained from Danny's face and so fast Dick couldn't react Danny had his hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" Danny hissed, fear dancing in his red eyes, but he seemed to notice the tense way Artemis and Barbara stood and backed away quickly. "Sorry…just don't talk about things like that…He has…a habit of listening sometimes." He explained softly. Dick waved his hand dismissively, "I've been blocking any listening devices."

"How?" Danny asked confused, Dick just grinned. "Just a talent I have." He said with a wink. "Anyway, as I was saying, Bruce told me you called him, he has a way to get you away from Masters but he needs your help…He's friends with Batman and spoke to him last night after you called, if we can get evidence of-" Dick paused. "How Masters is treating you, Batman can get you out with the help of the authorities."

Danny stared at the three teens in surprise and just shook his head.

"You don't know Vlad, the police won't stop him." He said softly, remembering the first time he had met Vlad. How easily the older man had defeated him at first. "He's a lot smarter than you think and he's usually prepared for anything."

Danny tugged at his sleeves as he stared blankly out of the window. "He'll stop at nothing to keep me under his control…I was stupid to call Br-Mr Wayne…if Vlad finds out he'll kill him…maybe even you." He muttered, paling as he realised how foolish it had been to dial that number, he had put them all in danger now…some hero he was.

"You are a hero."

Danny looked up surprised, had he said the last thought out loud?

He glanced over at the speaker and Artemis met his red eyes with her grey. "We saw loads of articles from Amity Park, Batman figured it out, about Phantom. They didn't trust you at all, tried to run you out of town or capture you…but you still protected them. You never gave up trying to get them to realise you were a good guy, so don't you dare give up now! You are a hero." She said firmly, her eyes never leaving his.

"I wasn't protecting them…"

The words surprised him as much as it surprised the three teens. But his mind was full of a beautiful gothic girl with amethyst eyes. "I-I was protecting her…a-and now she's gone. I'm not her hero anymore…and if I can't be hers then I won't be anybodies. She was my obsession and without her I'm nothing but a ghost."

And with that he left.

* * *

"Why is it that there are more and more psycho rich people popping up?" Kid Flash asked Miss Martian quietly, as they crouched behind a bush in the grounds of Master's mansion. Miss Martian just shot him exasperated look and he held up his hands. "Hey I'm just saying; Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul and now this Masters guy."

"Wally is now really the time to discuss this?"

Kid Flash just grinned at her. "Well, considering we have been watching the house for almost two hours and all we've seen is a big fat nothing, yes, yes it is."

Miss Martian sighed and turned her attention back to the mansion. She sat up as she spotted a red haired woman exit the mansion and head down the steps. She seemed to flirt slightly with the short stocky man who climbed out of the limo to open the door. She climbed in and the man closed the door and rushed round to get in the drivers side.

"I guess I'm up then?" Kid Flash whispered, pulling down his goggles as the limo sped down the driveway, he shot Miss Martian another grin, before he vanished in a blur of yellow and red. Miss Martian pressed her earpiece. "Miss Martian to Batman, Spectra has left the mansion and Kid Flash is in pursuit. I'm heading in place the surveillance equipment."

"_Received Miss Martian, continue with extreme caution, Batman out."_

Miss Martian quickly went invisible and Flew forward towards the mansion, she had barely gone a few feet when she collided with something. she was knocked to the ground by a sudden flash of green, she was dazed but managed to keep her invisibility up, just as several guards rushed over.

She sat completely still as the three men stood inches from her, weapons raised.

"Do you think it was a ghost?" One of the men asked nervously. "Probably…Phantom has lots of Allies." One of the other guards answered. They stayed for a few more minutes, before leaving. Miss Martian let out a small sigh of relief and floated to her feet. She returned to the bush and activated her earpiece once more.

"Miss Martian to Batman, we have a problem."

* * *

Artemis, Barbara and Dick sat on one of the benches on the grounds of The Academy, watching Danny, who sat in a tree across from them, watching the clouds. "Do you think he's okay?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Probably not." Dick answered. "Did you hear what he said earlier?" He asked suddenly, The two girls exchanged a confused look. "What? When he said he wasn't a hero?" Barbara asked, causing Dick to shake his head.

"Not that. When he was talking about how he wasn't protecting the town, he was protecting 'her'. I think he was talking about Samantha Manson. He called her his obsession remember?" He explained. "I looked up ghosts last night, every ghost has an obsession that keeps them stable. When a ghost loses their obsession, they are said to fade away." He let that sink in for a second, as they all continued to stare at Danny, before continuing. "I think that its not just Spectra keeping him in depression…even if we do save him and get him away from her…he might just continue to fade away."

"We won't let him." Artemis said firmly, before standing up and crossing the grounds and after greeting Danny sat at the bottom of his tree. Barbara and Dick followed, Barbara settling next to Artemis and Dick easily climbing the tree to settle in the branches with Danny, sending the boy a wide grin.

He settled back against the tree his eyes scanning the grounds, before his eyes locked on the history teacher as he walked across the grounds.

His grin widened as a plan began to form in his head.

* * *

Kid Flash followed Spectra through the streets of Gotham, easily staying out of sight. He saw her turn off of the main streets and head down a more secluded and familiar path. He skidded to a stop behind a wall and watched as Spectra's limo entered the gates.

"Oh this can't be good." He muttered quietly as he watched Spectra exit her limo and head up the steps, he finally noticed what she was wearing.

He watched her vanish into the building and raised a hand to his earpiece.

"Kid flash to Batman."

"_Batman here, report?_"

"We have a problem."

"_What kind of problem Kid Flash._"

There was an irritated growl to Batman's voice now.

"The kind where the crazy redhead who feeds off misery and dark thoughts is working at Arkham Asylum For The Criminally Insane."

* * *

Barbara looked at her watch as she and Artemis waited for Dick. "Where the hell is he? 'I need the loo' my ass."

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Dick said from besides her, making Artemis jump but Barbara just shot him a look. "Besides I did go to the loo, I just stopped by Mr Hooper's office and convinced him that you two would be the best people to partner up with Danny on the big project in history class." He explained, as they headed down the corridor.

"How is that helpful?" Asked Artemis.

"Because now you can invite him round to the manor to start the project tomorrow, giving us…"

"The chance to talk to him about Masters and how we can help him." Barbara finished happily. Dick grinned at them. "I better get to my class, see you after school!" he said before heading down the corridor in the opposite direction.

The girls waved after him and headed down the corridor that led to history. As they made their way there they spotted Danny walking on his own. They exchanged a look and sped up till they were walking on either side of him.

Danny offered them a small smile as he noticed them, they were outside the classroom when he suddenly spoke. "Sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have freaked out like that…" Artemis waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it." She said with a smile.

"Come on we don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Hooper." Barbara said, grabbing Danny's hand and heading into the classroom. They claimed the seats at the back, Danny sitting at the middle desk with Barbara on his left and Artemis on his right.

They waited for Mr. Hooper to arrive, he was a tall man with brown hair and glasses. He smiled absently at the class as he pulled open the desk draw and began to rummage in it. They waited as he finally found the stack of papers he had been looking for, he shut the draw and moved to stand at the front of the class.

"Today we will be starting a new project." He said softly. "You will be paired up and given a important event in history. You will gather as much information as you can and give a presentation on your reports in a month, it will count as forty percent of your overall grade." He began handing out the papers and putting people into groups.

"Miss Gordon, Miss Crock and Mr. Masters." He said, as he handed them each a piece of paper. The teacher didn't seem to notice Danny's violent flinch at being called Mr. Masters.

"Guess were a team, huh." Artemis said with a smile which Barbara returned. "We'll need to meet outside school sometime…how about today?" She said slyly. Danny looked at the two of them suspiciously, "Why do I have a feeling you rigged this…?" He asked quietly his voice holding a hint of amusement.

"Us? No, we would never convince the history teacher to team us up!" Barbara answered in a whisper, her expression scandalized.

"A certain little black haired shrimp however…" Danny let out a snort of laughter as Artemis trailed off with a wink.

"So what do you say? Want to come over to Dicks today to discuss the project…and some other stuff." Barbara said seriously this time. Danny avoided their eyes but nodded his agreement.

"Good that's sorted then. You inform…" Artemis paused and her lip curled slightly in disgust. "Masters…then call me and we'll come pick you up." She said firmly, as she scribbled her number on the corner of the paper Mr. Hooper had given her and tore it off and handed it to him.

Danny stared at the tiny piece of paper for a split second, before he silently took it from her and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Aqualad and Superboy were crouched uncomfortably on the roof opposite the large building. They had followed Masters easily with the bio-ship in stealth mode. Masters had entered the DALV Corporation building and was now sorting through papers at his desk in his office. It was easy to watch the man because one wall was completely made of glass. The office was filled with expensive looking furniture, he had been in the office for several hours and Superboy was getting impatient.

He perked up slightly as he heard the intercom buzz, and he quickly nudged Aqualad, maybe a bit to hard as the team leader almost toppled over the edge of the roof.

"The intercom just buzzed…someone's wants to see him…" Aqualad watched as shock flittered across his friends face. "Superboy, what is wrong?" He asked tensing slightly. Superboy turned to him, his expression dark.

"Cadmus."

Shock flashed in Aqualad's eyes, and they both turned back to look at the office, Just in time to see a man walk in, he was a short man with greying black hair and was unnaturally pale. He shook Masters hand and Superboy frowned as he listened to the pair talk about some project they were working on.

"Lets get down to other business now Doctor Lesser." Masters said suddenly, cutting off the other man mid word.

"Did you find DP12 or not?" He asked coldly. Lesser shifted slightly under the older man's cold gaze, he fumbled with his briefcase and pulled out a manila file. "Well yes…you did not inform us of her…fighting prowess. She took out several of our men, three are still in hospital." Opening the file, he pulled out a Polaroid. Masters took it and stared at it for a few minutes his expression unreadable.

"I don't care about your men. Is she secure?" Masters said quietly, his eyes never leaving the photo.

Lesser nodded.

"She is contained inside the cell you created for us. She is…almost feral when we try to approach her, she attacked the guard physically when he brought her food, we had to sedate her."

"I do not care!" Masters voice was a dark hiss.

"As long as she is out of the picture, you may do what you want."

Masters smiled darkly. "Just as long as she never sees the outside world again."

Lesser shifted nervously and putting the file back in his briefcase, he stood. "She won't…You do know what will happen to her do you not." He asked quietly.

Masters sneered at him. "Of course I do you blithering idiot."

"But…She's your daughter."

Superboy jerked back at the words, ignoring Aqualad's inquiry and continued to listen.

Masters was on his feet now and his dark gaze made Lesser back away towards the door.

"She will never be my daughter…she is as disgustingly disobedient as the person who's DNA I used to create her. She is just a defective clone and you may do what you wish to her for all I care."

Lesser swallowed nervously. "I apologise Mr Masters…the tests will begin at midnight tonight."

The man left and Superboy watched as Masters picked up the photo on the desk and look at it, it was angled towards Superboy and he could see the picture as clearly as if it was in front of his face. A small girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, she was glaring angrily out of the picture, as if she knew who was looking at it.

"Danielle…" The man's voice was quiet. He lowered the picture and walked out onto the balcony outside. He gazed at the potted rose that sat outside by small stone bench. He sat there and Superboy watched as the man tore the picture into pieces and sprinkled them into the roses soil.

"It was such a shame…that you weren't the perfect son you were supposed to be…"

Superboy watched as the man sat there for a few seconds, before getting up and walking back into his office. He watched him gather his things and head out of the office.

"Conner…are you alright?" Aqualad asked, worried enough to use Superboy's civilian name. Superboy snarled slightly, but quickly filled his team leader in on what he had heard. By the time he had finished Aqualad had a frown on his face.

"We must inform Batman at once."

* * *

_AN: well there you go tell me what you think._

_Please review,_

_Arty x_

* * *

**Important AN:**

_On a more serious note the new changes to fanfiction net is making me very nervous. They're focusing on M rated fiction and over the top violence by the sounds of it. While I don't think my stories are overly violent, they do have violence…this one will get a bit violent in fact. Personally I'm annoyed by the fact they have made their guideline an actual line. Guidelines are supposed to be fairly detailed right? So we can follow them. Their guideline confused me and I don't really know if I'm within the guideline or not._

_If I do get deleted from this site, I don't know any other sites to go on and if any of you can suggest some that I could check out, I would be grateful._

_Well that's it, I hope, that if fanfiction net does go down the drain, _

_you all find somewhere to unleash your imagination again._

_Keep writing,_

_Keep reading,_

_And keep imagining,_

_Love Arty x_


	4. Masters orders

_AN: sorry this chapter took so long. i went on holiday to scarborough and also had some bad stuff happen in my family, i also had to re-write this chapter after i wrote it the first time because i hated it. i really hope you like this chapter. and to all of you who don't like the danny sam pairing... the pairing will be past until much later in the story, this is mainly about danny and young justice not purely romance, even though quiet a few of you probably realised that ages ago. _

_please read and review, _

_love _

_Arty x_

* * *

_**i dedicate this chapter to uncle Barry RIP.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter three **

**Masters orders **

* * *

The dining room was silent apart from the soft clatter of the cutlery. Danny glanced out of the corner of his eye at Vlad, who sat at the other end of the long table, he pushed his food around on his plate nervously.

"Eat your food Daniel." Danny jerked slightly in surprise at the sudden order and quickly ate a forkful. He chewed carefully as he tried to think of the best way to get Vlad to agree to him going to work on the project at Dick's.

"Vlad…um…the history teacher gave me a project to do for the next month…but…"

"Will you spit it out child!" Vlad snapped, his voice tinged with annoyance and Danny found himself flinching slightly. "The teacher put us in groups and the girls want me to go over to Wayne Manor to do the work." He explained quickly and Vlad paused, his fork halfway to his mouth, his cold blue eyes, studying him suddenly.

"I didn't know Mr. Wayne had a daughter." He said quietly. Danny shook his head, "No the girls are close friends with Dick, they told me that its pretty hard to do projects at their houses. Artemis has a really bad connection to the internet so we wouldn't be able to research anything and Barbara spends a lot of time at Dick's because her dad works really late. So they thought it would be best if I go there."

Danny didn't like the way Vlad was looking at him.

"I see…when is this meeting at Wayne Manor?" Vlad asked quietly, setting down his knife and fork and wiping his mouth with his napkin. Danny inwardly flinched, knowing this was the dangerous bit. "Well you see…they wanted to know if I could go over for a few hours tonight…they gave me a number to call…" He said quietly.

Vlad was silent and after a few minutes and Danny chanced a look, the man was watching him as he swirled his wine in its glass. Danny found himself staring at the dark red liquid. He followed it as Vlad took a sip and shivered as he remembered a conversation he had with Sam once about him.

"_Do you think he was related to Vlad The Impaler. I mean his ghost form is vampire-ish and his name is Vlad…its kind of a creepy coincidence don't you think?"_

He watched as Vlad licked his lips slightly and felt suddenly sick.

"Alright then you may go."

Danny gaped at him.

"You…your actually letting me go!?"

Vlad smiled slowly, and Danny felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Of course you may go…However there are conditions to you going." He said slyly. "_You will not talk to them about anything that goes on in this house, or any house we have lived in since your parents died._" Danny tensed as Vlad's ring began to glow brightly and the whispers filled his ears again. "_If anyone asks you are perfectly happy with me being your guardian. Any question of how I treat you concerning abuse you will deny. You will not mention my powers or yours to anyone._" Vlad stood up and moved around the table, until he was standing behind Danny and resting his hands on his shoulders.

"And you will remember what will happen if you break these rules, won't you child." He said tightening his grip on Danny's shoulders, until Danny felt the bones in his shoulders creak under the pressure and he flinched in pain. _That was going to leave a bruise_.

"Yes…sir."

Vlad released his grip and patted his shoulder, Danny suppressed a flinch.

"Good boy."

And with that Vlad left, turning off the light as he left leaving Danny to sit it the dark red eyes glowing in the darkness...

* * *

Danny was silent as he climbed in the back of the car Bruce Wayne had sent for him. He glanced out of the window as they pulled away and saw Vlad standing at his study's window, staring down at him. Danny looked away, only to catch the drivers swift glance in the rear view mirror. He shivered slightly as he dropped his gaze to his hands.

Watched.

He was always watched.

He hated this numb feeling like he was half asleep. His mind was full of whispered warnings and memories of the many times he had defied the whispers.

He couldn't think or focus.

He was drowning in the whispers.

"I am Alfred pennyworth Mr Fenton. It is a privilege to meet you finally."

He looked up surprised at the old man who's voice had cut through the fog, he was smiling at him, and Danny felt a warmth in his chest.

Fenton…

How long had it been since he was called that…?

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Pennyworth."

The rest of the journey was passed in a pleasant silence.

* * *

"Danny!"

Danny smiled slightly as he watched Dick, Artemis and Barbara run down the steps of Wayne Manor to meet him. He raised a hand in greeting and allowed them to pull him inside. They led him through the house and Danny noticed that it felt somehow warmer that Vlad's Mansion. He was led to a lounge complete with a blazing fire.

He froze in the doorway and he found himself staring at the flames.

Screams joined the whispering now.

"Danny are you alright?" And suddenly Artemis was in front of him, blocking the fire from his view.

Danny blinked, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the memories in his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright Artemis."

The girl looked doubtful, but moved away to sit down, and that was when Danny noticed that there were more people in the room that there should have been and looked at the new faces around the room.

There was a girl with red hair her hair held back by a blue headband., she was watching him with a startled expression, Danny pulled his gaze away from her, his eyes burning, and look at the other people in the room. Next to her sat a well built boy, he was wearing a black t-shirt with an S shaped shield of Superman on the front. Next to Dick was a boy dressed in a yellow costume with a lightning bolt on the chest, who was obviously Kid Flash.

And the last was a dark skinned boy with tattoos curling up his arms, who watched him with a worried frown,, Aqualad.

He stared at them completely surprised, he hadn't been expecting for there to be this many people. Danny let his gaze flicker to Kid Flash, then the boy with the s-shield and finally Aqualad who he now noticed had a pair of strange looking weapons strapped to his back.

They were heroes…he had never met any heroes his age before. He wanted to ask so badly if their parents had known, it was a strange question he knew but…maybe he would have an idea of how his parents would of reacted. He cursed the stupid thought as his eyes began to sting slightly. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, as a pulse of pain shot through his shoulder.

He couldn't help letting out a pained hiss.

He looked over his shoulder with nervous eyes and saw a concerned Bruce Wayne looking down at him. He stepped back slightly, so the man didn't seem to tower over him anymore, one hand on his hurt shoulder.

"Danny…are you alright?" Bruce asked quietly. Danny flinched slightly as whispers pounded in his head, "I…I'm fine Mr Wayne. You startled me."

"You're hurt." Dick's voice in his ear made him jump violently, he tried to jerk away as the boy tugged on the neck of his shirt and pulled it slightly to reveal the large hand shaped bruise. He heard several shocked and slightly angry sounding hisses from the group sitting around the fire and pulled away from Dick, avoiding Mr Wayne's dark eyes.

"Did Masters do this to you Danny?" the man asked seriously.

The whispers filled his mind, and Danny shook his head jerkily.

* * *

Bruce frowned slightly as Danny shook his head, something had happened to the teen's eyes, they were blanker and his red eyes were almost glowing..

"Danny?"

The boy blinked and a confused expression flittered across his face before he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

The room was silent and Danny shifted nervously from foot to foot as everyone stared worriedly at him. Bruce moved closer, careful not to spook Danny at all and reached out and lifted the boys gaze away from the floor, to meet his own, he studied the confused eyes and asked. "Danny did Masters give you that bruise?"

Danny's eyes went so blank that Bruce could see himself clearly in them.

"No, Vlad would never hurt me." Bruce slowly let go of Danny's chin and backed away a few steps before speaking again.

"Danny, would you like a drink?" Danny blinked suddenly and stumbled back slightly, he frowned in confusion and shook his head slightly, "What the hell…? I thought you…were in front of me…?" he muttered before stumbling again. Kid Flash was at his side in a flash, steadying him and moving him to the sofa.

Danny sat there frowning worriedly at his hands, which were shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis asked quietly, Danny didn't even look up. Bruce frowned at him worriedly, "Masters gave him defined orders. He can't tell us anything." He explained calmly, this made Danny look up with wide and relieved eyes.

Bruce moved to kneel in front of Danny and stared directly into his red eyes. "I know that Masters hurt you. I know how he is controlling you and that he has given you orders to follow while you are here." He stated calmly and Danny was staring at him with a surprised expression.

"You're not asking questions." He said suddenly, with a wide smile.

Bruce smirked.

"He ordered you deny any questions about abuse." danny grinned at him.

"Okay that's one of the orders. Now Danny think about the orders and think about the exact words he used and try think of a way around them, or something that doesn't fall within their control." Bruce explained carefully, making sure not to trigger the orders.

He was surprised when Danny shifted till he was crossed legged and with a deep breath closed his eyes.

* * *

Danny focused on the whispers for once, listening to the orders they whispered.

_You will not talk to them about anything that goes on in this house, or any house we have lived in since your parents died. _

_If anyone asks you are perfectly happy with me being your guardian. _

_Any question of how I treat you concerning abuse you will calmly deny. _

_You will not mention my powers or yours to anyone. _

That was it…no…there was one more…wasn't there?…no it wasn't an order…but…

"_And you will remember what will happen if you break these rules, won't you child_."

Danny flinched violently as he remembered a few times he had broken the rules.

_He was sitting in a metal chair. Straps holding him down. Spectra stalked around him, whispering in his ear, her cruel words knowing just how to break his spirit. _

He gripped his head tightly and tried to shake off the memory, the words she had spoken carved into his mind.

"Danny!?"

_It was his fault they died. _

_That Sam died. _

_They were so young. _

_Jazz was going to collage…she would have changed the world. _

_All his fault._

**It's not your fault Danny. **

Danny's eyes flew open at the soft voice that filled his mind, drowning out the whispers, the memories. He found himself staring at the girl who had reminded him of jazz. Her skin was slowly turning green, he blinked at her and she smiled.

**My name is M'gann. Please let me help you.**

Danny stared at the hand she held out to him, before reaching out and grasping it. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

He was floating in the ghost zone, but all the doors were gone. He vaguely noticed M'gann was floating besides him, still holding his hand tightly. He focused and with a blink, he and M'gann were sitting in two desks in a deserted class room. Danny got up, ignoring that the desks vanished as they stood, and stared at the orders that were slowly written and re-written till the entire board was filled with the same three lines.

_You will not talk to them about anything that goes on in this house, or any house we have lived in since your parents died. _

_If anyone asks you are perfectly happy with me being your guardian. _

_Any question of how I treat you concerning abuse you will calmly deny. _

_You will not mention my powers or yours to anyone. _

He tried to avoid all thoughts of breaking Vlad's orders, instead he re-read the orders, trying to think of a way to talk. He didn't even notice the thought of Lancer flash through his mind, stirring a memory. He didn't hear M'gann's startled gasp, nor did he notice that there were now two more people in the room.

* * *

M'gann stared at the balding man who had suddenly appeared besides them. She knew it must be a memory, but she still let out a startled gasp. She followed the mans gaze and her eyes softened at the sight of Danny sleeping at a desk. The man moved over to memory Danny quietly, as the teen began to mutter in his sleep.

She could hear the muttered words clearly, as if they were being whispered into her ear.

"No…don't hurt her…please…my fault…"

The older man frowned slightly and reached out to shake his shoulder and jumped back as soon as he had touched to teens shoulder, memory Danny had shot up with a gasp and launched himself backwards and toppled out of his chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the man, obviously surprised.

"Mr Lancer?" He muttered confused, before he straightened and nervously rubbed the back of his head as lancer stared at him worriedly. "Mr Fenton are you alright?" He asked quietly, resting a hand on the teens shoulder. Danny offered the man a weak smile.

"I'm fine Mr. Lancer. I…it was just a dream." M'gann frowned as she realise it sounded like memory Danny was trying to convince himself, rather than the teacher. Lancer seemed to have noticed that as well. "Is…everything alright at home Mr. Fenton?"

Memory Danny frowned slightly, "Everything is fine Mr. Lancer. Like I said, it was just a dream." He snapped slightly before sitting at his desk again. Lancer watched him worriedly, "Something's obviously bothering you Mr Fenton…"

"I'm fine."

Lancer sighed.

"Okay Mr Fenton, I'll drop it for now…but please remember, if you ever need to talk, I will always listen." He said quietly, before heading towards the front of the classroom. Danny watched him go with a surprised expression, but he smiled softly and settled his head back in his arms.

Lancer vanished from sight and after a second so did the memory Danny.

M'gann turned back to the real Danny and was surprised to see him staring at the place Lancer had vanished from. His expression was sad and guilty and he closed his eyes before turning back to the orders. But something had happened to the room, it was filling with red smoke and muffled screams came from behind the classroom door.

Danny stiffened and slowly turned to the door. The smoke became thicker and the screams were suddenly louder. It was several different voices all screaming painfully. Danny let out a strangled sound and bolted forward flinging open the door. And suddenly she and Danny were standing in front of a burning building.

The building his family had died in.

And suddenly she realised why the name Lancer sounded so familiar. He was with Danny's family when they died. She stared at the flames and with a jolt of horror realised that she could see several familiar looking shapes on the ground in the flames.

Bodies.

She looked away, feeling tears well in her eyes. Her gaze found Danny…he was staring at the flames with an expression of grief and terror. M'gann reached out a shaky hand to comfort him, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head and uttered a soft cry at the sight of a battered and bloody Danny pushing himself to his feet, and expression of horror, terror and disbelief on his face.

She watched surprised as his expression turned to uncontrollable rage and he rose, turning so his back was to the building and M'gann noticed for the first time the street they stood in echoed with laughter. At the end of the street stood a man. With flaming hair, blue skin and glowing red eyes, the man was laughing, it was a cruel and insane sound.

"STOP LAUGHING! You killed them!" memory Danny screamed.

The man stopped laughing, pointed teeth glinted in the light of the flames and a inhuman tongue dashed out to lick his lips and he grinned before speaking, his voice was a cold hiss that sent shivers down her spine. "No, dear Danny…you killed them."

Danny was shaking and suddenly a ring of white energy appeared around his waist and in a bright flash Danny Phantom stood in his place.

Danny took a deep shuddering breath and opened his mouth. M'gann let out a scream and covered her ears, as the pure scream of grief and fury came from Danny. She watched as the ground cracked and buckled, glass shattered and the evil man was thrown to the ground. Danny stopped screaming and almost collapsed, his form shifting back to that of Danny Fenton. He stumbled forward however, obviously determined. She watched as he trapped the ghost into a thermos and drop it with a clatter, before turning and running towards the burning building, tears streaming down his face, he had made it to the flames, when someone appeared and held him back.

Danny was screaming to be let go, to go to his family.

The fireman held him back sadly, hugging the distraught boy.

There was a sudden sound from besides her and she turned back to the real Danny and uttered a soft cry, as Danny curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around chest, as if trying to hold himself together.

And suddenly they were out of his mind, and M'gann found herself staring at Danny as he sat in the same position she had seen in his mind, tears dripping down his face.

She ignored the worried expressions on her team mates faces and instead pulled Danny into a tight hug. He clung to her tightly sobbing and she felt her own tears fall.

"It wasn't your fault Danny." She whispered quietly. "I promise you. It wasn't your fault."

Danny just continued to cry.

* * *

_AN: _

_there you go. _

_poor danny, i'm so evil to you. _

_i hope you enjoyed this chapter, _

_please read and review, _

_Love _

_Arty x _


	5. Just another family torn

_**AN: **__**I am so so so so so sorry**__** that I haven't updated in ages. I've been a bit down in the dumps lately and completely stuck on this chapter. I just couldn't get it to flow well enough. **_

_**You can all thank jeanette9a for this chapter. **_

_**I was re reading my reviews to try and get inspired when I saw her review on chapter one and I listened to the song she told me about and I ended up listening to it for two days and re writing this whole chapter.**_

_**And considering I hated this chapter I'm pretty happy with it now. **_

_**Please enjoy and review. **_

_**Sorry again for taking so long. **_

_**Arty x **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to jeanette9a and all my reviewers.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter five **

* * *

**Just another family torn.**

* * *

The room had long fallen silent.

Bruce watched the teens in the room from the doorway, Alfred by his side.

Dick and Superboy were staring into the flames that danced in the fireplace. . Wally was standing nervously besides them, he was twitching slightly, obviously wanting to pace, but forcing himself to stand still. Kaldur was sitting silently his head bowed and his eyes distant. Artemis was sitting in front of Danny, her chin on her knees, she was staring at the wall opposite one hand on Danny's leg. Barbara sat next to Danny, holding his hand tightly.

M'gann still had an arm around Danny, who had long since stopped crying and was staring blankly at his hands. He had not spoken a word and didn't seem to hear anything anyone had said.

Bruce heard Alfred sigh from besides him and the older man walked into the room, holding a tray filled with mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He handed each teen a mug and held out the last to Danny, the boy blinked and looked up at Alfred with a slightly dazed expression, who smiled gently.

"Hot cocoa Master Fenton." He said, seeing the boy's confused expression. Danny stared at the cup before reaching out and taking the cup with a soft. "Thank you."

The boy stared at the cup for several minutes, seemingly oblivious to the nine pairs of eyes that watched him closely. The corners of his mouth turned up in a sad yet soft smile, before he lifted it up to his mouth and took a sip before laying his head back against the back of the sofa.

Danny stayed like that for a minute before he spoke.

"Before the accident…Mom used to make me cocoa all the time…it was the only thing she could make without making something that glowed green and tried to attack me…she did it more when she noticed me staying out later…and the bruises I would get from ghosts…she used to beg me to tell her what was wrong with me…I-I never got to tell her." He said quietly, his grip tightening on the mug.

The assembled teens looked away feeling guilty. Their families all knew about their alter egos.

"Vlad was obsessed with her." Danny said suddenly and the team looked back at him in surprise as he lifted his head and met Bruce's eyes. "Like I was with s-Sam but worse…he wanted my Dad dead and wanted my Mom to marry him…he wanted me as his son because of-" He cut off with a sudden violent winch causing Bruce to take a step forward worried. Danny shivered slightly, but just shook his head and frowned in determination.

"He tried to kill Dad a lot…he scared me. After…after the explosion he came to the hospital…he told me I killed them…that it was my fault Mom died!" These words caused most of the assembled to hiss slightly in anger and the cup in super boy's hand shattered, but Danny didn't seem to notice.

"When I saw him in the hospital…I was happy…because, he looked so angry when he shut the door I thought he was going to kill me." Danny continued, looking away as he spoke. "He said he wouldn't kill me…no…he said he couldn't kill me…because I was the only thing that was left of Mom…I was going to run away…but Spectra showed up with him the next time Vlad visited…I can't fight anymore, when she's around…" Danny said softly, then he fell silent. He drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and closed his eyes laying his head back against the sofa again.

Bruce watched the teen sadly, before he dug into his pocket and pulled out the torn picture he had retrieved from the potted plant outside Masters' office. Dick had put it back together and the girl glared out from beneath the tape he had used. He moved over to where Danny sat and held out the photo, "Danny, I need you to look at this." he said quietly, Danny opened his eyes and looked at Bruce curiously before his eyes went to the photo.

The reaction was instantaneous, Danny froze his eyes widening in surprise, his mouth moved silently for a few seconds and slowly with shaking hands he reached out and took the photo from Bruce. He held it gently as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You know her."

Danny's eyes never left the picture, but a look of despair took over his features, quickly followed by sorrow.

"Danielle…she's dead. He killed her."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. "Who killed her?" He asked quietly, knowing what the boy was going to say.

"vlad…before we came here …he told me that there was no one that I loved left…that he killed her to punish me for what I did to Mom!" Danny said brokenly, as he clutched the photo tightly, his eyes never leaving the glaring face of Danielle as tears fell down his already stained cheeks.

"he lied!"

Danny looked up startled at the sudden words that Superboy had blurted out, he stared at the teen in utter shock.

"What…do you mean?" He asked shakily, Superboy swallowed slightly at the desperate look in the teens eyes.

"I overheard him talking in his office today when I was watching him, he was talking to a man from Cadmus Labs. Masters wanted to know if they had captured her yet and the man said they did and gave them that picture. She's alive." He said quietly.

Danny stared at him in pure shock, before putting his head in his hands. The group watched him worriedly as his shoulders began to shake, before they slumped and Danny seemed to curl in on himself slightly. Barbara reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, when he lifted his head and looked directly at Bruce.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the teens eyes flicker from red to blue erratically.

"I should have known…more mind games…he can never resist it…toying with my mind until it snaps…" His voice was shaky and they all watched as he sunk back into the couch, looking exhausted. His flickering eyes finally settled and blue eyes gazed weakly at the picture.

"Who is she to you?" Bruce asked in quiet amazement as he stared at the bright blue eyes, knowing she must have meant a lot to him, for him to fight the control so hard.

Danny looked up from the picture and smiled softly his blue eyes shining.

"She's my daughter."

There was complete and utter silence for several seconds.

"She's your what now!?" Wally asked completely flabbergasted, and Danny grinned at him, "That is exactly how my friend tucker reacted, when we told him." He said, his grin widening. He turned his gaze back to the picture and smiled fondly.

"Two and a half years ago, Danielle showed up, she pretended to be my second cousin twice removed to get close to me…but she was working for Vlad and was a half ghost, she was unstable, if she used her abilities to much she would begin to melt into ectoplasm…Vlad he pretended to love her, told her he needed my mid morph DNA to stabilise her form and she knocked me out and took me to Vlad…he tried to force the change in this machine…"

Danny paused here and rubbed his wrists, he swallowed before continuing.

"It was like the accident happening all over again…I managed to escape…but Danielle caught me again… I didn't want to fight her…I mean, she was just a kid, she looked like a twelve year old but she was barely three weeks old, she had this innocence about her and it was horrifying to think of her ending up like the other mindless clones…but she had over heard Vlad tell me he didn't want to help her…he wanted to create a perfect clone of me again…he managed to talk her into trusting him again. But Vlad asked her to overshadow me…to force the change even more, it would have killed her and she knew that…she was so upset…but she freed me and helped me get away and she left to see the world."

Danny continued to stare at the photo and a sad expression flickered across his face.

"She showed up again a month later, she was losing her form…she was terrified. We all thought she was going to die…" He whispered painfully. "Vlad had been watching and sent a ghost hunter…" Danny paused again, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"A ghost hunter called The Red Huntress to capture her, because Vlad was claiming that Danielle had been attacking him. He wanted to find out what happened during her cloning to make her female…he wanted to do tests…see if he could correct it and make a perfect clone…and as a bonus Danielle led Red to me…" He said with a winch.

"I woke up with Red…she um tortured me for a bit…I was terrified when she told me she had given Danielle to Vlad, he was going to dissect her…I was desperate to save her, so I revealed that she was only a half ghost to Red…I told Red that I would tell her everything she wanted about ghosts and she could do whatever she wanted to me, as long as she helped save Danielle. When I got to Vlad's lab she was in a machine, it was killing her, making her more unstable, literally melting before my eyes…"

Danny stopped here taking a shuddering breath, his eyes haunted. He cleared his throat and continued.

"But my dad invented this serum, it was supposed to weaken a ghost…and like everything my dad invents, it did the complete opposite…I took it from the lab before I went after Vlad. Danielle was so weak when I pulled her from the machine…I sprayed her with the serum, but she lost her form in my arms. I really thought she was dead, but I had gotten there just in time. We took out Vlad…I told him never to go near Danielle again…Red let me and Danielle go. She seemed sad to see Danielle off. She had become attached to her I guess…it gave me a bit of hope for me and Red getting along again one day." Danny muttered softly.

"You and Red getting along again one day, what do you mean?" Wally interrupted confused, causing Danny to rub the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Um…Red is kinda my ex-girlfriend." He mumbled embarrassed. Wally stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing with Robin and Artemis, causing Danny to blush.

"…Anyway…Danielle showed up a few days later to talk to me and Sam. She had snuck back to the lab to see the data that Vlad had managed to collect from her brief time in the machine. She found some files about how she was created. It turned out Vlad had snuck into my room and taken some hair from my hairbrush…he took a few just to make sure he had enough to use…he didn't know that Sam uses my hairbrush if she gets messed up during a ghost fight…he got a mixture of mine and Sam's hair, he managed to only use Sam's hair and mine once…and Danielle came to life…" Bruce and the team watched as Danny stared into space a soft smile on his lips.

"She was worried how we would react…Sam actually cried and pulled her in for a hug…and I made a bad joke about having to give the talk way earlier than I thought I was going to. They both hit me and suddenly I was a dad to a twelve year old daughter with my best friend…it was so amazingly perfect…"

Then the smile dropped from Danny's face and his bright blue eyes dimmed and his next words made the small smiles of the teens vanish.

"The Nasty Burger exploded a week later."

M'gann covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling in her eyes. "oh Danny, I'm so sorry." she whispered softly. barbara took his hand again, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

The rooms sombre atmosphere was shattered by a ringing phone.

Danny tensed up and reached into his pocket and pulled a slim black and red phone out of his pocket, he seemed to fight himself slightly as his eyes began to flicker red once again. He flicked open the phone and answered it before Bruce could stop him.

They all heard the voice clearly in the silent room.

"_Return home now. The car is waiting outside._" Vlad said coldly.

Danny stiffened and the heroes watched as their friends blue eyes were drowned by bright glowing red. He slipped the phone into his pocket, his head down and his eyes half lidded and empty. Standing up he tugged his hand free from Barbara's and without speaking he headed to the door.

Artemis shot up and caught his arm. "Danny wait!?"

Danny looked at her with no flicker of recognition and pulled his arm from her grip. He stared at them all and for a second his eyes flickered to blue before they were lost once again, then he turned and left.

Artemis made to follow, but Bruce caught her arm. She rounded on him angrily, "What are you doing!? Why aren't we stopping him!?" She snapped angrily.

"You'll do more damage if you try to stop him…he has to obey Master's commands if you stop him he might become violent. We can't rush into things, just remember that Vlad can't kill him."

"And that makes it alright!? So what if he won't kill Danny, but that won't stop Master's from beating the crap out of him! That won't stop that emotion vampire from messing with his head, until he wants to kill himself!" Artemis snarled back as she pulled her arm free and bolted from the room after Danny.

The other teenagers followed her and Bruce sighed as he followed them. He caught up as they exited the mansion and they all stopped as they saw the black limo driving away.

"Should I go after him?" Wally asked quietly, Bruce studied the teen's before sighing.

"Dick, Barbara suit up, your going with Kid Flash and Aqualad to watch masters mansion. Do not engage until I return. Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis, you are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" M'gann asked curiously.

"We're going to get Danielle."

* * *

The door to Cadmus Labs slid open with a soft hiss and the small group stepped in. the facility was strangely silent and Artemis felt a strange urge to pull out her bow and unconsciously moved closer to Batman.

M'gann looked worriedly at Conner and seeing the dark frown on his head, she reached out and took his hand. He jerked slightly in surprise and stared down at her small green hand and then gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand extremely gently back.

"Superboy. You have returned."

Superboy spun round and saw a familiar face, standing a little way away.

"Dubbilex."

He was watching them curiously, several smaller Genomorphs watching curiously from behind him. The team tensed, except for Superboy, who hesitated slightly before nodding in greeting. Dubbilex, returned the gesture and seemed pleased.

"You have come for the girl?" He asked Superboy quietly.

"We are." Batman answered for him. Dubbilex nodded and turning he began to walk down the corridor. "I will show you the way." He said calmly.

Artemis and M'gann looked at Batman for direction, but Superboy released M'gann's hand and jogged slightly to catch up with Dubbilex and the Genomorphs. M'gann hesitated before flying after him, Artemis and Batman following close behind. M'gann glanced at the smaller Genomorphs and couldn't help cooing.

"Awww, they're such cute little guys."

Artemis shot her a look that clearly said she thought M'gann had gone insane.

Up ahead Superboy and Dubbilex walked in a strangely comfortable silence. "You have grown well, Superboy." Dubbilex said suddenly.

"Connor." Superboy said quietly. "My name is Connor Kent." Dubbilex looked at him startled, before smiling at him. "…Connor Kent, a good name." He said softly.

M'gann suddenly dropped to the ground clutching her head as she cried out.

"M'gann!?" Superboy was at her side instantly and M'gann looked up at him in horror. "We need to hurry, their starting…she's so scared." She whispered.

Superboy looked to Dubbilex who nodded and ran down the corridor, "This way quickly." he called urgently.

Superboy was the first to hear the screaming, he sped up as he heard the young female voice begging someone to let her go. He skidded round the corner and saw the large door, similar to the one that had sealed the room he had stayed in at Cadmus. He let out a snarl and grabbed the door and dug his fingers in feeling the metal crumple under the pressure, with a roar he tore the door off and hurled it to the side.

Inside were several men and women in lab coats, watching four uniformed men struggling with a terrified young girl, in the act of dragging her towards a metal table, surrounded by surgical equipment.

A Batarang and an arrow flew over Superboy and two of the men holding her fell, as he lunged at the other two. He sent one flying into the wall and grabbed the other and tossed him at the assembled doctors, knocking them over like bowling pins. The girl dropped to her knees and lay there, curled up slightly against them taking large shaky breaths. Superboy hesitated for a split second before kneeling down and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She tensed slightly but looked up, revealing bright tear filled blue eyes. Danielle stared at him, her bottom lip trembling, she let out a sudden sob and Superboy suddenly found himself knocked of balance, the small girls arms around his waist as she sobbed brokenly into his chest. His mind raced desperately trying to find some information the Genomorphs might have given him on what to do in this situation. He mentally cursed when he realised he had none.

Danielle let out a whimper and Superboy found himself automatically wrapping an arm gently round her shoulders in an awkward hug. He glanced over desperately at Artemis and M'gann and was slightly embarrassed to see M'gann smiling at him and Artemis smirked slightly as she saw the lost look on his face.

M'gann started towards them to help, but before she had taken one step the girl went limp against him. Superboy shifted her until she was laying in his arms, as Batman rushed over to check on her. He noticed an Inhibitor Collar around her neck.

"She's asleep, she seems fine but we'll check her out at the Batcave to be safe." He said calmly to the three teens as he unlocked the collar. he turned to the small huddle of scientist and guards and stalked towards them. They cowered back as he threw the collar at their feet.

"Who ordered this!" He snarled.

The group jumped violently and one of the braver ones answered. "We don't know! We were just ordered to carry out all the test we could on the clone-" He was cut off as both Batman and Superboy snarled slightly, while Artemis and M'gann glared at them all.

Batman stepped forward until he towered over the man, "Her name is Danielle and her father thought she was dead. You kidnapped her and were going conduct inhuman experiments on her. Experiments that would have killed her. I gave Cadmus a chance after Project KR."

The assembled scientist glanced over at Superboy, who glared at them ferociously as he cradled the small girl. A snarl from batman had them all turning back to him. "As of now Cadmus Labs is closed and you are now in league custody." Batman stated coldly, before walking away, one hand going to his comm.

"Batman to Martian Manhunter and Black Canary."

"Black Canary here, what's wrong?" Black Canary said as she came on line, J'onn right behind her.

" J'onn, I need a team dispatched to Cadmus Labs. Canary I need you to meet me in the batcave."

Canary swore under her breath, "Is there another superman clone?" she asked worriedly.

"No, but we located a missing sidekick inside the labs about to become their latest test subject. She's safe but she's upset and since you're the teams psychologist…"

"I'll be there in five." She said firmly, cutting him off.

"Batman out."

He turned back to the scientists with narrow eyes, before glancing at Dubbilex, who was standing in the doorway watching him.

"Can I trust you to keep them here until they arrive." He asked quietly, Dubbilex inclined his head. "I would be honoured." he said quietly, the small group of Genomorphs around his legs suddenly fanned out surrounding the small group. Their horns and eyes glowed and Dubbilex offered him a smile. "All Cadmus personnel have been detained by Genomorphs."

Batman nodded his thanks before turning to the team. "Come on, we're leaving." He said gruffly.

The teens followed. Superboy carrying the sleeping girl. All three glared at the scientists in disgust as they left, each feeling a hint of satisfaction as they flinched away.

* * *

When the Bio-ship landed inside the bat cave they all knew something was wrong, when Alfred met them his expression worried.

"What happened." Batman asked as they all rushed from the ship. Alfred motioned towards the Bat computer, "Robin and the team have all activated their emergency beacons." He explained anxiously.

M'gann let out a worried gasp as Conner and Artemis exchanged a worried look. None of their Teammate's would activate their beacons unless it was a last resort.

"Black Canary went ahead, she said she'd meet you there."

Batman frowned before motioning to Conner. "Alfred you'll have to look after Danielle until we get back from master's mansion. Check her over for injuries then put her in one of the guest bedrooms. Also prepare medical supplies, in case Danny and the others are injured."

Alfred nodded and motioned for Conner to follow him with the girl and placed her on the med table.

Batman and the team boarded the Bio-ship once again. They flew silently and quickly towards the mansion, preparing themselves for whatever they would find.

* * *

Alfred watched them go with a worried frown. "Be careful Master Bruce." He sighed, before turning back towards the sleeping girl waiting on the hospital cot.

A gasp left his lips however as he noted that the girl was gone, the blanket he had draped over her laying abandoned on the floor. His eyes darted around the cave, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. He did however notice that the large metal tray of sandwiches that he had made for when the team returned had vanished as well.

"Oh dear…Master Bruce will be most displeased…" He muttered as he picked the blanket from the ground.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion just in time for them to see black canary let loose. sound waves rippling across the grounds and blowing out all of the windows in the building, sending well over half of the small army that stood between her and the front door.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the security guards as they approached canary, their eyes glowing red and their skin glowing slightly green. Their expressions were twisted into feral smiles as they surrounded the blond.

Black Canary fell to her knees panting as Batman leapt from the Bio-ship to land by her side, the three teenagers on his heels. Superboy charging an approaching group as soon as his feet touched the ground. He let out a gasp of shock as he passed right through them, leaving him feeling like he had been drenched in ice cold water.

He heard Artemis let out a cry of shock and turned to see her lowering her bow, staring horrified at the see through guards standing in front of her, an arrow laying on the ground a few feet away. The man laughed and moved inhumanly fast, backhanding her to the ground.

Superboy crouched and launched himself at the man. He was surprised when he hit the man, knocking him off his feet. He got off the man, leaving him groaning on the ground. Superboy watched as a green figure emerged from his chest. It glared at him darkly with blood red eyes and smiled showing sharp jagged teeth.

Before he could react, it had raised its hand and blasted him in the chest with a green light. He let out a snarl as, he felt his chest burn and his feet leave the ground. He struck something soft and heard M'gann cry out.

They tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"M'gann are you alright!?" he asked hastily as he struggled to sit up, his worried gaze on the green girl as she gasped, holding her side. "I'm fine Superboy. Just winded." She gasped, sitting up as well. Batman appeared besides them, helping Conner up roughly as Canary did the same with M'gann.

"What are these things" Canary snarled, as she kicked another man away viciously.

"The man I took out a ghost came out of his chest." Conner said shoving a group of men back.

"They're being possessed by ghosts." Batman explained, throwing an ice pellet at three of the advancing men.

A scream tore through the night and the superheroes span just in time to see the creature that had sent Superboy flying, dive into Artemis's chest. The girl dropped to her knees, clawing at her chest with a strangled cry. She slowly stopped clawing and looked up at them, her eyes filled with terror and the Heroes watched in horror as her grey eyes vanished in a sea of red.

The terror vanished from her face and her faced twisted into a snarl. She reached out for her bow and stood.

Her mouth twisted into a feral grin that matched the men surrounding them as she notched an arrow. She raised it and aimed it at Black Canary.

As she tensed to fire, something silver hit her bow with a echoing crash and caused her arrow to strike the ground at canary's feet. Her bow clattered to the ground along with the dented silver tray.

Artemis's red eyes raised to glare up at where the silver projectile had come from and fear appeared on her face. The heroes followed her gaze.

Floating several feet of the ground was a glowing girl, her white hair in a ponytail. She was glaring down at Artemis with brightly glowing green eyes. She wore a black and silver hazmat suit and on her chest was Danny Phantoms DP symbol.

She smirked down at the guards darkly, taking a bite of the sandwich in her right hand. Her other hand igniting with green energy.

"Hmmm, fifty of you against little old me …wow you must be scared shitless." Danielle Phantom laughed and then her eyes turning completely green, she lunged at the closest enemy with a feral snarl.

* * *

**Chapter end. **

* * *

**_AN: Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. _**

**_Sorry again for not updating sooner. _**

**_Please read and review. _**

**_Love Arty x _**


	6. Who's going to help us survive

**_AN:_**

**_Well…here's the next chapter…_**

**_I really don't know what happened with this chapter…it's almost nothing like what I was going to write._**

**_i like it but i warn you, I am not very good at writing fight scene…_**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_Arty x_**

**_Oh gosh, almost forgot to tell you this!_**

**_I got an awesome review from Daruku Janubu and she is making a comic of my story on deviant art. I admit I may have done a happy dance._**

**_I love fanart. I do it myself and soon will be posting some art for this story and others, I got a little sketch book for Christmas and I've done three drawings: spitfire from my story A is for, supermartian and cheshroy. My fave couples from yj._**

**_Now all of you I've been meaning to say, I'd love to see some fan art for my stories._**

**_And now to the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Who's going to help us survive. _**

* * *

"Hmmm, fifty of you against little old me …wow you must be scared shitless." Danielle Phantom laughed, her eyes turning completely green, before she lunged at the closest enemy with a feral snarl.

Batman and the other heroes watched, stunned, as the girl became see through as she dived into the closest man's chest, when she emerged from his back, she held a ghost in her glowing green hand. She smirked at it, her hand tightening it's grip on its throat.

She spun and threw it violently at the closest group.

She was moving before the ghost collided with them.

Diving forward to dodge an Ecto-blast from one of the braver ghosts, she landed in a handstand and simply spun, her legs sweeping through the air, a wave of green fire following them. It sent several of the overshadowed guards flying and the rest stumbling backwards.

She landed gracefully on her feet and held up a glowing hand, a shimmering green shield appearing in front of her. The ecto-blasts that had been fired at her vanished as they struck the field.

She grinned scarily at the fearful men and shot towards them, her hands glowing.

Bolts of green light cleared her path.

She saw Artemis scrambling to pick up her bow as she approached. But Dani slapped it from her hand, as her still glowing hand sunk into the girls chest. Dani frowned as she gripped the spirit inside the girl and pulled, watching in satisfaction as the red glow faded from the archers grey eyes.

Artemis sank to the ground shaking as Dani dragged the struggling ghost away.

Dani Threw the ghost to the ground and pressed a foot into its back as she glared darkly at the ghosts around her.

"Listen up, 'cause this is a one time offer! You. All. leave. Now. Any who stay will learn first hand how much my father taught me!" She yelled coldly, her hands igniting with ecto-energy again. "You sided with a monster who took my father from me, I should destroy you all…I give you a chance to leave because Daddy would want me to. But be warned if you decide to fight me…I am not as forgiving as him, and not nearly as nice to my enemies." She warned quietly, as her eyes began to glow dangerously.

The ghosts stared at her for several seconds before the overshadowed guards began to crumple to the ground as the ghosts left them. Dani sighed as she watched them fly off, the glow of her eyes faded and the green flames around her hands flickered and faded. "And here I was hoping one of them would stay." She muttered as she walked over to Artemis, picking up her bow as she went.

"You okay?" She asked quietly as she held out the bow to the shivering girl, scared grey eyes met green and Dani smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, the cold feeling will fade."

The archer stood shakily as she took her bow back.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Artemis!"

The blond turned just in time to brace herself as Miss Martian grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Artemis, I was so worried!" The girl sobbed into her shoulder. Artemis awkwardly patted the girls shoulder, looking to Superboy for help. The boy gently pulled his girlfriend away and held her as he reached out and placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." He said quietly.

Black Canary was suddenly in front of Artemis. "Artemis are you okay?" She asked worriedly, as she checked the girl over for injuries.

"I'm fine Canary…just cold."

Black Canary pulled the girl into a quick hug, before rubbing the girls arms trying to warm her up a bit. Dani watched with a slight smile as batman approached her. "Good work." He said gruffly. Dani grinned at him, "I know." she said cheekily, before she turned serious.

"Is my Daddy alright?" She asked quietly, and Batman was struck by how young she sounded, before he remembered she was just a few years old.

"He will be." He said placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, with a squeeze he let go and turned to his team.

"We have a serious problem here. We can't us physical attacks against these ghost and they can possess us with ease." He said seriously. "Obviously this leaves us at a disadvantage. So here's the plan, we find the others, get Danny out and destroy masters ring. Dani can you handle any ghosts we come across?" he asked the girl, only to frown as she stared at him in surprise.

"Um sure…but, you guy's know that Vlad is a half ghost just like me and daddy right…he has our powers…plus twenty years experience on us."

She guessed the answer by the startled expression on the heroes.

"Well shit, this isn't going to go well." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Batman inwardly sighed before turning to the team.

"Superboy, look inside, see if you can find Robin and the others." He ordered. Superboy nodded and scanned the building. His eyes widened almost instantly and his eyes darted to the second floor, before returning to the front door and then he was running towards the building.

Batman swore softly as he ran after him, his team on his heels.

* * *

Superboy shouldered through the door, sending it flying across the room.

Batman entered seconds later a Batarang in his hand, to find Superboy standing tensely just inside. Batman stopped besides him and his eyes darted around the room taking in everything in a matter of seconds and his blood turned cold.

A few feet away lay Kid Flash.

He was shaking violently, his eyes wide and terrified, as he weakly tried to pull Spectra's foot off his chest. The woman's eyes were glowing blood red, and she had a wide hungry grin on her face showing fanged teeth. Her right hand was wrapped tightly around Robin's neck as she held him off the ground, while a small dagger was in her left.

Batgirl and Aqualad were nowhere to be seen.

Tears were dripping down Robin's cheeks as struggled weakly.

"Robin!"

Spectra turned her red eyes to stare at batman, she licked her lips. "Oh look, the main course has arrived Vlad." She hissed, with a drunk sounding giggle.

"I can see that my dear." A cold voice said calmly.

The Team tensed as they followed the sound of the voice.

Vladimir Masters smiled slowly as they stared at him horrified or more importantly at what lay at the mans feet.

It was Danny.

He was laying bloody and battered at Vlad's feet, blood dripping from his lips, his body littered with gashes and burns. Red eyes stared at them emptily and for a second they thought he was dead, until he blinked slowly at them.

There was a glowing sword in his shoulder.

And as they watched Masters slowly and cruelly pulled it out, causing Danny to cry out.

"DADDY!"

Batman only just managed to grab Dani as she shot past him.

And he swore as she phased through his grip and shot towards Masters, her fists glowing brightly. Miss Martian let out a horrified gasp as Masters struck her seconds before she could tackle him. She cried out and went flying into the wall hard enough to crack it. She crumpled to the ground holding her stomach and spat green blood onto the floor. She raised her green eyes to glare at the man darkly. Miss Martian flew to her side and helped her up carefully.

Masters just smiled at her as he lowered his glowing red hand. "My dear Danielle, we both know you are much to weak to fight me." He said calmly.

He turned his gaze to the assembled heroes and Batman tensed as something dark flashed across his face. "You heroes have been a thorn in my side." He said coldly. "I had the little badger completely under my control, but as soon as he met Bruce Wayne he began to fight me. He didn't think I noticed that rebellious look in his eyes, the look it took me months to beat out of him, but I noticed and he betrayed me!" Masters snarled angrily, giving Danny's still form a sharp kick.

Danny cried out and coughed, blood splattering the floor.

Dani screamed and tried to run to him, but not wanting her to get hurt Miss Martian wrapped her arms around her, , the small ghost's intangibility having no effect on the Martian.

"It's over Masters." Batman growled stepping forward. "We know everything and you're outnumbered. Step away from the boy, now."

Masters sneered at him. "You know nothing but what I allowed the worthless child to say." He smirked, and looked up at the ceiling. "Ember! Skulker! Get down here now…and bring our…guests."

All eyes turned to the ceiling and watched as two glowing figures descended through it. One was a teenage girl with glowing blue hair in a high ponytail. She had pale glowing skin and bright green eyes. She wore a leather outfit and in her right hand held a glowing electric guitar and it the other she held the end of batgirls cloak, the redheaded girl hanging limply in her grasp.

The other ghost was a large man with metal skin and flaming green hair, he was also dressed in leather. His eyes glowed completely green as he stared down at them.

He was holding the weakly struggling form of Aqualad by the neck.

The two ghosts floated down to the ground besides Masters and dropped the two heroes on the ground next to Danny. Batgirl let out a soft groan and Aqualad tried to sit up, only for the man to place his metal boot clad feet on his back and pin him there.

"This is ember," Masters said motioning to the girl, who's lip twitched slightly as she studied them, and then the male ghost. "and Skulker. They are associates of mine and Daniel's. They've always hated the boy just as much as I and I agreed to let them…spend some time with the boy in exchange for keeping the brat in line." Masters explained with a laugh.

Batman tightened his grip on the Batarang hidden under his cape.

Artemis gripped her bow as she remembered Danny's reaction to the name Skulker when Masters threatened Danny. This ghost had hurt Danny.

Her hand inched towards her quiver.

"Skulker and Ember have kindly volunteered to…entertain you, while Daniel and I have a little _chat _before we leave Gotham." Masters said with a dark smile, as he reached down to drag Danny to his feet.

He was stopped suddenly when a pale white hand wrapped round his wrist.

Batman watched in surprise as the ghost known as Ember tightened her grip on the older man's wrist. Her green eyes flickered to his hidden behind the cowl and she gave a slight nod, before turning her head to glare down at Masters. "You don't get to touch him anymore!" She snarled, pulling on the man's wrist and making him stumble back, with her other hand she swung her guitar, it struck the man in the side and sent him flying into the wall.

"Okay Red, Fish Boy, you're up!" She snapped over her shoulder as she walked towards Masters. Batgirl was on her feet in a flash along with Aqualad. The two teens grabbed Danny and threw his arms over their shoulders and swiftly dragged him towards the team.

Skulker flew towards Spectra raising an arm, a small gun rose from his metal gauntlet and small missile shot towards the woman. Spectra screamed and dropped Robin as she dived out of the way. The missile followed her and exploded in midair, sending a net made of green energy at the emotional vampire. She screamed again as it wrapped round her sending her to the floor.

Skulker landed next to Robin and Kid Flash and pulled the two boy's to their feet roughly. "Move whelps. We cannot hold off Plasmius for long." He snapped as he shoved them towards Batman and the small group and with Miss Martian was helping Dani over as well, The Team was back together.

"Batgirl, Aqualad. Explain now." Batman said seriously.

Batgirl and Aqualad exchanged a look, before Aqualad cleared his throat and spoke.

"It was just after we arrived at the mansion…"

* * *

_The four heroes were hidden once again in the bushes just outside Vlad masters mansion. Thanks to Robin and Batgirl's knowledge of Gotham City, they had managed to arrive ahead of the limo. They watched as the limo pulled up outside, a short man jumped out of the drivers door and ran round to open the door. He stood there with the door open for several seconds, before he growled slightly and lent inside the car._

_"Get out of the car now you brat, Mr Masters is waiting for you." They heard him snap angrily, and the four teens watched as the man dragged Danny out of the car roughly. Danny seemed to struggle slightly with the man, until a figure appeared from the mansion._

_"Stop fighting and get inside you useless child!" Masters voice echoed darkly across the grounds, causing a few of the guards to look over, while The Driver nodded to Masters respectfully and got into his car and drove off._

_Danny froze at the sound of his voice, before robotically walking up the steps towards Masters. The teens hissed as the man hit their friend viciously as soon as Danny had reached him. The force of it sent him into the heavy oak doors and into the mansion._

_"Shit…he knows doesn't he…?" Batgirl muttered worriedly, as Masters vanished back inside. They sat nervously for several minutes, watching the open door. Not a single sound came from the building._

_"What's going on in there?" Robin hissed, and before his team mates could stop him he was gone._

_They waited for him to return, each tense and ready for whatever happened, when they felt all the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up. They spun and Batgirl couldn't help screaming as she saw a man in dressed in a torn military uniform, he was completely green and glowed green. Red eyes glowed dangerously and he smiled showing teeth dripping with green liquid._

_As the three teens back away more ghosts rose out of the ground around them._

_Batgirl was the first to act and hurled a Batarang at the closest ghost, she gulped as it just flew through him and dropped to the ground. "This is not good."_

_Kid Flash shot forward and tried to hit one, only to fall through the ghost. He shivered violently and stumbled, before he was back at the teams side once again. "Okay…yeah I'm out too, I'm a physical fighter you know."_

_Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and swung at one of the ghosts as it made to grab him. As his weapon and hands past through the creature his tattoos glowed brightly and electric danced down his arms and into the ghost, causing it scream and fly back, glaring at him darkly. "Magic user!" It spat its voice cold and dark. Aqualad stepped back as all the ghosts suddenly turned to him hissing and snarling._

_"I think it might be the time to call for Batman's assistance." He said quietly to Batgirl and Kid Flash, both nodded shakily and simultaneously pressed the beacons on their uniforms._

_Just as a scream tore through the night._

_"That was Robin." Batgirl whispered fearfully._

_Aqualad let out a yell and swung at the ghost causing them to fly back. "Come on!" He yelled to his team mates as he turned and ran towards the building, the direction of Robins scream._

_More screams came from the open door of the mansion this time it was Danny._

_They shot through the door and skidded to a stop on the marble floor, Kid Flash let out a yelp and went skidding across the floor._

_Danny was on the ground, Masters standing over him, smiling at them darkly. "Ah Daniel your guests are finally here, good timing indeed, Spectra is almost finished with your little bird friend." He said pleasantly, motioning across the room. Batgirl and Aqualad followed his gaze._

_"Robin!"_

_Aqualad and Batgirl stared horrified at the scene before them. Robin was being held by his neck off the floor by Penelope Spectra, he was struggling weakly, but the most shocking was the tears cascading down his cheeks._

_Kid Flash had crashed just next to them._

_He started to sit up shaking his head, looking more than a bit dazed, when Spectra's foot slammed into his chest._

_He let out a gasp and shuddered suddenly, his eyes widening as Spectra threw back her head with a look of ecstasy, her eyes glowing red "Oh this is too much! I never knew you heroes had so much despair and fear, I should have hunted you instead of those snot nosed brats in Casper High." She said breathlessly. Her hair was brightening and the few grey hairs present vanished, her skin was smoothing, making it flawless._

_She looked at Robin and smiled showing shining white teeth. "Oh you poor little Robin…watching your family fall and fall. screaming as they hit the ground." she said with a giddy laugh, robin kicked out weakly with a small choked sound._

_Spectra turned her red gaze to Kid Flash. "And you mini Flash…you are a surprise…a father who hates you." Kid Flash froze, green eyes wide. "Oh yes, hated you, hated your powers, hated your stupidity! A waste of space and money…" he weakly tried to push her foot off, but he was shaking to much._

_Something in Batgirl snapped and she shot at the woman with a cry._

_She had barely taken to steps when something appeared from the ground and wrapped around her chest, she screamed as she was pulled into the air by a pair of pale glowing arms._

_She heard Aqualad let out a startled yell._

_Then a strange feeling came over her and she got and suddenly she was being dropped onto carpeted floor. She let out a groan and looked around the room and saw a large man appear through the floor a struggling Aqualad in his arms. The man had metal flaming hair , skin and was swearing violently as lightning danced over it._

_The man dropped Aqualad as soon as they were completely through the floor, he rolled away and stood in a fighting stance beside Batgirl, who copied him. The man snarled at them. "You little whelp! One day your pelt will lay at the foot of my bed!"_

_The two teen heroes stared at the man, almost losing their stances._

_"…That is a most disgusting image." Aqualad replied, looking a little green around the gills and Batgirl nodded her agreement, looking a little green around her metaphorical gills as well._

_Both tensed however when a second glowing figure moved out of the corner of their eyes, the person who had dragged Batgirl up into the bedroom they all now stood in. She was a young woman about nineteen, with blue hair in a high ponytail and dressed in a leather outfit with skull boots. The girl glanced at them as she walked over too the man, an electric guitar over her shoulder. she reached the man and swiftly hit him round the back of his flaming head._

_"I thought we talked about that line! It grosses me out!" She scolded._

_The two ghosts started to argue and slowly Aqualad and Batgirl lost their stances and watched the two extremely confused. The man suddenly stopped talking and raised an arm a gun appearing from his wrist, the two teens tensed, but gaped as he shot the wall instead._

_The girl threw open the window and removed her guitar from her shoulder and strummed a quick note. The result caused the two teens to cover their ears as waves of sounds made the room shake, but the sound waves flew harmlessly out of the window._

_It went on for a few minutes and then the girl pressed a hand against the strings to silence them. She turned to them and swung the guitar back over her shoulder._

_"All right Red, Fish Boy I'm Ember and this is Skulker, here's the plan to save Dipstick."_

_Batgirl stared at the girl and was pretty sure Aqualad was doing the same, but he still managed to mutter a weak but polite. "Excuse me?"_

_The girl huffed. "Never thought I'd meet people slower on the uptake that Dipstick, colour me surprised." She drawled, before leaning closer to the two. "Listen up, we don't like Dipstick but no one deserves this shit that Plasmius is pulling. Me and Skulker are gonna help you and your little league of tights wearing goody goodies, get him away from the psychopath. Do you understand now, Fish Boy?"_

_"Who the hell is Plasmius?" Batgirl asked confused. Ember stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief, before turning to Skulker. "Okay…I think there is still time for us to switch back to the dark side." She said blandly to Skulker, who nodded in agreement._

_"Please do not." Aqualad said stepping forward. "We are sorry…but we do not understand who this Plasmius is."_

_Ember turned back to him and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Vlad Plasmius or as I guess you know him Vlad Masters. Plasmius is the name he gave his ghost half." She explained to the two teens._

_"Ghost half…" Batgirl muttered, still confused._

_"Masters has the same abilities as Danny?" Aqualad said worriedly._

_"Yes, but with about twenty years more experience than Dipstick. We thought you knew this. This is going to make this so much more difficult if you lot don't know what he's capable of. He's dangerous."_

_"We have face people stronger and with more experience than us before, we defeated them and we will defeat him." Aqualad said firmly. Ember studied him for several seconds before nodding to herself._

_"Okay, like I said here's the plan to save Dipstick." _

* * *

"And Ember told us her plan…that's it." Batgirl finished lamely.

The team stared at the two for a few seconds before an explosion nearby made them all duck. They looked over to see Skulker fall to the ground, his eyes dull. Miss Martian let out a small scream as the mans head rolled away. Ember flew to his side, a large cut across her cheek bleeding green blood.

"Skulker baby are you okay." She asked his body.

Sudden high pitched swearing reached their ears and a small green…blob popped out of Skulkers neck. "I am fine Ember." It muttered angrily.

The group of heroes stared, while Dick and Wally snickered weakly as Batman and Black Canary held them up. Ember shot them a glare and scooped her boyfriend up and put him on her shoulder and turned to her enemy. The room was full of dust and rubble, half of the entrance room was demolished. Ember tensed as two bright red eyes glared out of the dust, locked on her.

Ember took a step back slowly, "Red…Fish Boy…that thing I told you to do…you need to do it now!"

Batgirl and Aqualad nodded and stepped forward. "Ember. Ember. Ember" They both began to chant. Ember straightened and a smirk flitted across her face as her hair briefly flickered like a flame. She twisted the dial on her guitar and struck a cord. Flames roared from her guitar, consuming the area were the red eyes had been.

She twisted the dial again and another note send pink sound waves at the flames, pushing away dust, smoke and debris away, revealing a glowing green dome of energy. Inside stood a ghost with blood red eyes and black hair styled into horns. Vlad Plasmius snarled revealing his fangs. He glared at Ember silently before he vanished and was suddenly lifting her into the air by her neck.

Skulker leapt at him with a yell and Plasmius slapped him away as if he was a pesky fly, sending him crashing into his suit.

Ember's guitar slipped from her fingers and hit the floor, the neck snapping.

* * *

Batgirl swore as she watched Ember struggled, her eyes screwed up in pain. She turned to the team as Aqualad continued to chant. "Quickly, Ember gets her powers by teenagers chanting her name, so chant already!" She ordered. Turning back she restarted her chanting, she was relieved when she heard the team start chanting behind her.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

* * *

Ember's eyes snapped open glowing completely green, her hair burst into bright blue flames and Plasmius let go with a grunt, as his sleeve caught on fire. He flew back as the flames whipped towards him. She knelt down and touched her guitar. The neck fixed itself in a flash of blue light and she stood, holding it firmly and turned the dial once again.

"Let's go you vampire reject!" She yelled, sending out another wave of sound, swiftly followed by more. More rubble fell to the ground, but the man had once again thrown up a shield. He chuckled darkly as she continued her attacks.

Ember faltered, her music fading, as her fingers slowed to a stop. She stared at him with eyes no longer glowing with power, sweat dripping down her face. Plasmius dropped his shield and started walking towards her, there was something predatory about the way he walk and she stepped back, as her flaming hair flickered and dropped back into her normal ponytail.

"Little Ember…you really think someone as weak as you could stop me?" Plasmius asked, almost pityingly.

Ember struck a cord.

Plasmius deflected them with red energy, smiling at her.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a ghost my dear." He said, sounding almost grandfatherly. "Relying on children to fuel your weak little powers…chanting your name…Spectra told me about the story you told her…" Ember shook, backing away as he walked closer.

"Poor little Ember forgotten by everyone…left alone, waiting for a boy that would never show, all alone in the falling snow…waiting all night, then going home to cry yourself to sleep…not even waking when someone set fire to your house…your parents didn't even notice you were home, did they…every one forgot Ember McLain." He paused and let out a chuckle. "No one even remembered your name."

Ember tripped as she back away, she was staring at Masters in terror as he towered over her. His hands began to glow with red energy. "Goodbye, my dear."

Ember closed her eyes tightly as he raised his hand.

And from behind her eyelids she saw a dull flash of green.

She opened her eyes to see Plasmius stumble back holding his hand. He was glaring at something off to the side and she followed his enraged gaze and stared.

"…Dipstick."

Danny lowered his shaking hand, the green glow surrounding it flickering out. He was breathing heavily, dull green eyes fading to blue. The teen heroes were staring at him as shocked as Ember felt. Danny's legs were shaking violently as they held him up.

Blood was dripping to the floor, but he met Plasmius's eyes defiantly.

"Oh, so you want to fight do you boy!" Plasmius snarled furiously, as he pointed at the boy and the ring on his finger shone brightly. And Ember shivered at the energy that leaked from the ring, she felt like she was being dragged towards it the longer she stared.

"Danny?"

Ember pulled her gaze away from the hypnotic ring and looked towards Danny again.

And her blood turned colder.

Danny was clutching his head, eyes wide and terrified and she watched as his eyes were drowned in red. His hands dropped from his head, to hang at his sides.

The teen heroes started backing away.

And with a flash of light Danny phantom stood in place of Danny Fenton, his eyes completely red as he stared at her.

"Daniel…destroy her." Plasmius ordered coldly.

Ember watched as Danny raised a hand, green energy surrounding it as he continued to stare at her blankly.

"Dipstick?" She whispered fearfully.

Then her vision was filled with green.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_An: well, I hoped you liked it._

_Ember and skulker are two of my favorite ghosts from dp.. They were only supposed to have a small part but…I couldn't resist._

_I really hope you liked this._

_Merry Christmas and happy new year people,_

_Love Arty x_

_P.S I have plans for a few new yj stories, so yeah keep an eye open for them lol._


	7. Fight Inside

_AN: here's the next chapter._

_I hope you like it…It was really confusing to write…I hope you can understand it, 'cause it jumps around a bit._

_I like it though._

_Please read and review._

_Arty x_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

**_Fight inside. _**

* * *

There was a stunned silence as Ember was thrown by the green blast, her body hit the ground with a terrible thud and she rolled to a stop completely limp, her body smoking slightly. Leaving the teens staring in horror at their friend.

"Good boy, Daniel." Plasmius said with a sickening grin. "Come and stand next to me my son."

Danny looked away from Ember and made his way over to the man.

Blood dripping to the floor as he walked.

Danny stopped at Plasmius' side, his gaze on the floor, respectfully. "Turn and look at your guests Phantom…" The man whispered into his ear. Danny did as he was told and his red eyes flickered over them all, without a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"You heroes are wasting your time…you can't save him." Plasmius said, grabbing Danny's hair and shaking him slightly. Pain flickered across his face, but the teen made no move to stop Plasmius, he just continued to stare at them.

"You see…I beat the last of his will power out of him months ago. At first he tried so hard to fight me…trying to runaway in the dead of night, only to be dragged back to face punishment. Trying to contact the police…they ignored his pleas of course…he was obviously just acting out after his families death after all. He even tried to kill himself…oh, he came so close that time." the man laughed, reaching out and pulling up the sleeve of Danny's jumpsuit, revealing jagged scars covering his wrists.

Plasmius smiled at the horrified expressions on the heroes face's.

"But in the end…he couldn't even do that right. He always was completely useless. He couldn't do anything right in the past, failing school, lying to his parents, barely sleeping, even the people he tried to save hated him, hunted him. No wonder his own parents repeatedly tried to kill him." he said coldly, causing Danny to look down at the floor.

Plasmius' expression suddenly softened. "He was my dear Maddie's pride and joy, she was so happy when they spent time together…he worried her sick though…bad grades, missing curfew, coming home covered in bruises, acting strangely…she was so worried about him and he repaid her by killing her!" He snarled, his expression shifting to hate, as he shook Danny violently again causing him to cry out slightly.

Plasmius' expression smoothed out and he took a calming breath.

"I couldn't kill him…he was all that was left of her…so I raised him into the child she wanted…good grades, always home on time, acting perfectly respectable…the bruises were unavoidable however…he is a stubborn child." He continued not seeming to notice the furious glares aimed at him, until Canary spoke angrily.

"How could you even think _this_ would be how his mother would want him raised! You torture him, belittle him, degrade him, you're a monster!" She snarled furiously, and the teens knew that if she wasn't holding up Kid Flash, she would be attacking the evil man.

Plasmius sneered at her in disgust, taking in her outfit. "As if a wench like you could even begin to comprehend my Maddie." he said dismissively, before taking Danny by the shoulders and speaking into the boy's ear, "I want you to kill them all Phantom…and I want you to start with Danielle." he hissed coldly.

The Team's eye's widened as two pairs of red eyes locked on the small white haired girl, who shrunk back into Superboy's chest looking terrified.

"Daddy?"

Something flickered in those red eyes, before he looked at Plasmius, his expression uneasy. "Kill her…?" He whispered almost fearfully as he stared at the man. The vicious slap made them all jump in surprise, as Danny shrunk back, his cheek reddening.

"I said kill her you pathetic child, she means nothing to you anymore!"

Red eyes lowered in submission and Danny turned once again to Danielle, his red eyes locked on hers and then he was flying at the girl, his face blank and his hands glowing with green energy.

Danielle screamed.

Superboy acted.

He gently pushed the girl out of the line of fire and leapt forward, tackling Danny in midair and they both hit the floor with a crash, Danny crying out as his back hit the floor.

* * *

M'gann flinched backwards her eyes wide.

Artemis shot her a worried look.

M'gann frowned determinedly and connected herself to her team mates minds.

_"I need someone to distract Plasmius!"_ She spoke through the mind link.

_"Why?"_ Batman asked, his eyes never leaving Plasmius.

_"I can hear him…Danny…"_ She said softly, gaining all their attention. _"He's still in there…he's screaming out for us to stop him…he doesn't want to hurt Danielle…he's fighting, but he's not strong enough…he…He want's us to kill him."_ She whispered into all of their minds, as Danny kicked Superboy away from him and leapt after him with a blank expression.

M'gann felt their horror through the link and spoke again.

_"But we don't have to kill him. If you can all distract Plasmius, I can get into Danny's mind and help him fight."_ She explained.

_"Sound's like a plan Miss M."_ Robin thought, weakly pulling away from Batman, still looking shaky, but his eyes were narrowed as they glared at the man watching the fight with a twisted grin. Kid Flash nodded in agreement, opening the compartment in his sleeve, and devouring the energy bar inside as he pulled away from canary to stand next to Robin. _"Me and Rob are pretty good at distracting."_ He thought with a grin.

Artemis stepped between them both with a grin, crossing her arms. _"Well you know how much I love pissing people off, I'm in."_

_"You know, I could use a little help here! The green energy he's throwing is actually hurting me!"_ Superboy growled in their minds as Danny slammed him into the floor and raised a fist, green energy surrounding it

_"I will assist Superboy."_ Aqualad said calmly, before leaping at Danny and knocking him to the ground, allowing Superboy the time to get up. The two teens tried to hold him down, only for Danny to slip through them and grab the back of their shirts, throwing them clear across the room and through the wall.

A black rope wrapped around Danny's chest as green energy lit his hands again. He was yanked onto his back. Red eyes looked up blankly at Batgirl who offered him a weak grin. "Sorry about that Danny, but I'm gonna try and stop you doing something you'd regret." She said softly.

Red eyes flickered and then he phased through the ropes and flipped to his feet, spinning and kicking her away. He straightened and went after her, only to be hit with Canary's cry, causing him to fall to the floor holding his ears.

* * *

Plasmius snarled slightly, as he watched Danny fall to the ground. "Pathetic child." He sneered, raising a hand encased in red energy, he aimed carefully at the screaming woman.

A yellow blur slammed into him violently and sent him flying into the large staircase behind him. His eyes glowed red in fury as he pulled himself from the rubble, Kid Flash offered him a cocky grin as he lowered his goggles. "Vlad my man, you need to keep a better eye on your surroundings."

Plasmius snarled and sent a large blast of red energy at the speedster, only for him to dodge it easily. "That all you got old man?"

_"Now Miss M!"_ Kid Flash ordered through the link, as he dodged and weaved several more blasts.

* * *

Miss Martian vanished from sight, her eyes glowed brightly from the shadows she stood in, as she flung herself into her new friend's mind.

She found herself choking in red smoke.

She couldn't see the town of Amity inside Danny's mind anymore, just an endless sea of red. She looked around desperately and raising her hands started to push the fog back with her powers.

She moved forward, eyes searching for any sign of Danny.

"Danny?" She called desperately.

A figure appeared from the fog in front of her, and she let out a startled scream as Danny stumbled towards her.

"_Danny!?_" She cried out, as her friend literally fell into her arms.

* * *

Plasmius' fury grew dangerously as Kid Flash darted out of the way of another Ecto blast. He hissed angrily and a whip made of Ecto-energy formed in his hand. He lashed out at the speedster and it wrapped tightly around his leg as he tried to dodge.

Kid Flash let out a cry as the energy burned him and tried frantically to pull his foot free, as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

An arrow hit the floor at Plasmius' feet, smoke hissing from the ti, blocking Kid Flash from sight.

A black figur leapt through the smoke.

Robin's foot collided with the man's stomach sending him staggering backwrds, the whip fell from his grip and vanished as Artemis ran next to Kid Flash and helped the shaking teen to his feet, politely ignoring the tears of pain falling down his face. She helped him quickly away from the fight.

Robin smirked and kicked out at the man again, this time hitting him in the side.

* * *

"Danny…you have to fight it!"

M'gann sat in front of Danny.

His fingers gripped his hair tightly as she held onto his shoulders, studying him worriedly. His eyes flickered erratically between red and blue, his skin was pale and soft whimpers came from his lips.

"Come on Danny fight it." She ordered firmly, as she mentally pushed back the fog that swirled around them angrily, trying to get to the shaking boy.

"I can't fight…it hurts…make it stop…Don't hurt her!…Stop me please…I don't know what to do!" He cried desperately, his eyes wide, his face twisted in terror. M'gann let go of his shoulders and pulled his hands away from his hair and placed her on his cheeks.

"Listen to me Danny, its okay, you can do this." she said soothingly, as tears began to fall from Danny's eyes. "I can't it's too dark…I'm weak…I killed them…they hate me…" He whispered brokenly, red eyes closing in defeat.

M'gann frowned, her eyes glowing green.

"No they don't!"

* * *

Black Canary's cry stopped as she was forced to leap aside, avoiding a weak blast of green energy.

Aqualad grabbed Danny's arms as he tried to fly at her and sent a weak electrical pulse through him, causing him to cry out. Aqualad closed his eyes in regret as he tightened his grip, he was startled when Danny stopped struggling and fell limply forward, eyes staring blankly at the ground, causing him to exchange a startled glance with Superboy.

* * *

Robin's eyes widened as his foot slid through Plasmius, the man sneered at him and grabbed his foot as it passed. "Ah…that's not good." Robin muttered, before Plasmius spun him round by his foot and sent him sailing across the room and smashing into the wall. He slumped to the ground with a groan.

The man laughed cruelly and turned to see how Danny was fairing and a snarl tore from his lips, as he saw the teen standing still in Aqualad's hold.

"Why aren't you fighting!" He snapped, causing the boy to flinch backwards into Aqualad. He shook as he looked at Plasmius, revealing flickering eyes. "You're fighting me!?" Plasmius hissed outraged, and frowned as he raised the red ring.

A blast of green energy sent him spinning away and Dani Phantom let out a cry of fury as she sent blast after blast at the man. "LEAVE HIM **ALONE**!"

* * *

M'gann pressed her forehead against Danny's, her glowing green eyes staring into his glowing red ones.

"You can fight this Danny Fenton…You just need to remember what you're fighting for!"

Danny's eyes widened as memories appeared all around them through the fog.

* * *

_Danny was sitting on the floor shirtless his chest heavily bruised and a red and green stained bandage wrapped round his stomach. The floor around him covered with paper. He had one arm wrapped round his bandaged stomach and the other flipped through the book in front of him. He looked tired and pale. He was muttering slightly as he read and jumped violently when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Just a second!__"__ he yelled, slightly panicked as he scrambled up to get a t-shirt, but a voice whispering through the door made him stop. _

"_Dude its just me.__"_

_He slumped in relief and all but collapsed on his bed as the door opened. Tucker looked concerned as he spotted Danny on the bed and the papers all over the floor. _

"_Dude__…__you alright?__"__ He asked quietly, as he made his way carefully to the bed, trying to avoid standing on any paper. Danny gave him a pained smile. __"…__m__'__fine__…__It just hurts to move, breath or laugh__…"__ He muttered sleepily, obviously fighting to stay awake as he lay on the bed. _

"_Dude, if you that tired why don__'__t you get some sleep?__"__ He asked confused. Danny struggled slightly to sit up, winching slightly and holding his ribs. __"__I have to finish Lancers essay__…__he said if I don__'__t get an A I fail his class__…"_

_Tucker picked up the book and looked at the cover, before glancing back at his friend, who was swaying slightly, his eyes half closed. __"__You__'__re just writing notes at the moment?__"__ He asked quietly. _

_Danny nodded. _

"_Okay then you get some sleep and I__'__ll write you some notes.__"_

"_Tucker you don__'__t-__"__ Danny started to protest, but Tucker cut him off pushing him back into the pillows and pulling the cover over him. __"__Yes I do, you__'__ve done enough today, saving the city and all, it__'__s the least I can do for you__…__besides__…"__ Tucker grinned. __"__Sam will kill me if you collapse and I could have prevented it.__"_

_Danny laughed weakly as he slowly drifting to sleep. He heard Tucker shifting around and then a soft whisper. _

"_I got your back Danny.__"_

* * *

Aqualad lowered Danny to the floor as his legs buckled, and watched silently as his eyes slid shut, a smile flickering across his lips. "Tucker…" He muttered softly.

* * *

Dani dodged a blast of red energy and sent out an arc of green from her foot as she kicked out.

"Pathetic little girl. You can't save him!" Plasmius snarled as he threw up a shield.

"I don't need to save him!" Dani snarled right back.

"He can save himself! We're just giving him that chance."

* * *

_Danny entered his house, the right side of his face badly bruised, and he had a cut lip. He started to sneak towards the stairs, when his parents appeared on the steps that led to the basement. _

"_Danny is that y-oh my baby what happened!?__"_

_His parents expressions were horrified as they rushed over to him. Danny tried to protest as his Mother led him to the couch and sat him down. Jack had vanished into the kitchen and returned with a tea towel filled with ice from the fridge. _

_Maddie pressed it to his face gently, studying him worriedly as he avoided her eyes. _

"_Danny__…__what happened? Who did this to you?__"_

_Danny stayed silent and continued to avoid her gaze. _

"_Danny__…"_

"_It was nothing Mom__…__just some guys from school__…__I__'__m fine__…"__ He said softly, finally looking up, he offered them a weak grin. __"__I__'__ll be fine after a goodnight sleep.__"__ He said trying to get back up, only to be pulled back down by his mother. _

"_Danny, stop it. We need to know who did this to you, we can__'__t let them get away with this!__"_

_Danny stood up and shook his head, headed towards the stairs. __"__Just leave it Mom__…__I__'__ll handle it__…__I always will.__"_

_And with that he walked swiftly up the stairs and into his room. _

_He didn__'__t turn on the light and instead collapsed on his bed with a hiss of pain. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. It opened to reveal his parents. _

_They stood silently in the doorway, watching him worriedly. _

"_Danny__…__we__'__re worried about you__…"__ Maddie said quietly. __"__You__'__re always so quiet and tired__…__we keep seeing bruises and cuts and you won__'__t tell us where they come from__…__Please Danny just tell us what__'__s going on.__"_

_Danny stared at the ceiling silently. _

"_Danny please__…"_

" _Don__'__t worry__…__I__'__m okay__…__I promise.__"_

_His parents looked doubtful as they stood in the doorway, his mother let out a soft sigh. _

"_Okay Danny__…__but I want you to know that we will always love you no matter what__…__and we__'__ll always be there if you need to talk__…"__ She waited quietly, hopeful that he might talk. _

"_I__'__m fine Mom__…"__ His parents shoulders slumped, but he continued. __"__But I__'__ll keep that in mind__…__thanks__…__I love you.__"_

_His parent smiled sadly as he turned over, pulling the cover over himself. His parents watched him for a few minutes before leaving. _

"_We love you too Danny__…"_

_Danny waited as the door shut and the footsteps faded and only then did he let the tears fall, he doubted his parents knew how much those words meant to him. _

* * *

Aqualad passed Danny over to Black Canary. "Mom…Dad…" He heard the boy mutter under his breath as she pulled him into her arms. tears fell from his closed eyes.

* * *

Dani let out a scream as Plasmius grabbed her hair as she dodged his punch. She kicked out trying to get free, her eyes terrified as Plasmius glared down at her. A black figure dropped onto his back and he let out a gasp of surprise and released Dani as Batgirl wrapped an arm around his throat.

"Get off of her, you creep!" She snarled angrily, throwing her weight back making him stumble back away from the small girl.

* * *

_Danny shot up suddenly with a yell and sat there panting in the dark, his wide eyes darting around the room. He jumped as the door opened slowly and Jazz peered through the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The sleepy look vanished from her face as she saw him sitting up, shaking and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. _

"_Danny, what happened? Are you alright?__"__ She asked softly, as she came over to sit on the bed. Danny stared at her for a few seconds, before pulling her into a tight hug with a sob. Jazz blinked in surprise, before wrapping her arms around him tightly. _

"_Hey, its alright little brother__…__what is wrong? Did you have a nightmare?__"__ She asked softly, Danny nodded into her shoulder. _

"_They killed you, Jazz__…__I couldn__'__t stop them__…__and Mom and Dad__…__I couldn__'__t help any of you!__"__ He cried quietly. Jazz held her brother tighter, before pushing him back into the pillow. _

"_Move over, little brother.__"_

_Danny scooted over, wiping his eyes on his cover as Jazz climbed in next to him and pulled the cover over them both. _

"_Okay__…__tell me what happened.__"__ She said quietly, putting her arm around him. _

"_I told you__…__in my dream they killed you, Mom and Dad__…__I couldn__'__t save you.__"__ Danny answered with a shiver, resting his head on her shoulder. _

"_Who__'__s they?__"__ Jazz asked gently, stroking his hair soothingly. _

"_The ghosts__…"_

_Danny__'__s whisper paused Jazz__'__s hand and her eyes widened in realisation, before they softened. __"__Oh Danny__…__don__'__t worry about the ghosts__…__remember no matter how weird Mom and Dad are, they are still pretty good at their job__…__when they__'__re not goofing around. Now I may not be a ghost hunter, but, I was trained by Mom, just like you, I also wear the Fenton Wrist Rays where ever I go.__"_

_Danny looked at her in surprise and Jazz grinned at him. __"__I can__'__t really deny they exist when they attack the school every other day now can I .__"__ She whispered with a wink. Danny let out a weak laugh and lay his head back on her shoulder. _

_They sat quietly together like that and slowly Danny began to drift to sleep. _

"_I__'__ll always watch out for you little brother__…__I love you.__"__ Jazz whispered quietly, resting her head on his and closing her own eyes. _

* * *

Black Canary stroked the boys hair and watched the tenseness in his shoulder vanished, a serene expression flickering across his face. "…Jazz..." She heard him mumble.

* * *

Plasmius tore Batgirl of his back and threw her into Dani, sending the two girls sprawling on the marble, Dani's head struck the ground with a thud and she fell limp, her ghost form vanishing in a flash of light. He charged a red Ecto-beam, only for it to fly into the ceiling as Aqualad grabbed his wrist and pulled it upwards, the teen glared at the man with cold grey eyes.

Aqualad smirked at him, his tattoos glowing brightly and electricity shot up his arm and down Plasmius', causing him to fall to his knees with a cry.

"I suggest you surrender…this battle is over."

"It's…not over…The boy is still mine!…He will always be mine!" Plasmius snarled, through his pain.

* * *

_Danny was sitting on his bed watching as Sam continued to wrap bandages round his wrist, courtesy of Walker and his army. _

"_You__'__re really brave you know Danny.__"_

_The sudden words startled him and Danny looked up from his wrist and found himself staring into Sam__'__s bright purple eyes. __"__What do you mean?__"__ He asked nervously. _

"…_You never hesitate Danny__…__the ghosts are terrifying__…__but you still jump into battle without even blinking__…__I would be terrified if I had to do something like that.__"__ She said with a soft smile. _

"_I was terrified__…__but I couldn__'__t let her hurt you__…__or Tucker.__"_

_The pair of lips pressing against his cheek surprised him, and he looked at Sam Startled, sam looked away shyly, a blush on her cheeks. __"__Thank you Danny__…__you__'__re a great friend and an even better hero__…__I don__'__t care what people say about you not being a hero, this is your destiny Danny, you__'__re a hero. Don__'__t let anyone tell you differently__…__never stop fighting Danny__…__because__…__If I had to pick between you saving me and Superman__…__it will always be you__…"__ She admitted quietly, blushing brightly, her eyes flicked up to meet his. _

"_You__'__re my hero Danny Fenton.__"_

"Sam…"

* * *

Bright green eyes snapped open and Miss Martian came into focus above him smiling softly, Danny smiled back, even as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

"You are wrong." Aqualad said quietly, with a soft smile, his eyes moving to watch something to their right.

Plasmius followed his gaze and felt a twinge of fear.

Danny Phantom was slowly getting up from the ground with the help of Miss Martian and Black Canary.

"No." The man whispered, Danny's green eyes met his without flinching, his gaze filled with hate.

"No!" Plasmius snarled, tearing his arm free of Aqualad's grip and sending him flying back with a blast of red energy. He stood red eyes glowing, his expression full of madness. "The boy is mine! He will always be mine!" He spat furiously, raising his hand, the red gem on his ring flaring with light.

Danny let out a cry and gripped his head tightly. But he still glared at Plasmius darkly, even though his eyes were squinted in pain. "I'm…not…yours!" He snarled right back, just as furiously.

Plasmius just glared, the glow of his ring brightening, his expression changed however as something struck his hand. He let out a cry of surprise, pain and horror, as blood and pieces of red stone fell from his hand. The room fell silent as they all watched the glowing pieces of red hit the ground, their glow fading, leaving worthless pieces of glass in the gems place.

In disbelief Plasmius stared from his bloody hand, to the broken glass on the ground and finally to the blood coated Batarang that lay at his feet.

"It can't be." He whispered.

"Your games are over Masters." Plasmius' head snapped round to glare at the speaker. Batman stood a few feet away, holding up a battered Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash stood to their right, the speedster leaning slightly on the archer. Aqualad, Batgirl and Superboy stood to Batman's left. Dani smirked weakly from Superboy's arms, a line of dried blood coating the right side of her face.

Plasmius' eyes locked on Batman and he beared his teeth showing off his fangs. "You…This is all your fault!" He snarled and eyes dancing with madness, red energy quickly formed around his hands and he fired off a large ecto blast at the bat. Something white overtook it before it could strike the man and a green field of energy spread around the small group of heroes, causing the red blast to hit it and dissipated.

The green shield followed it seconds later.

Leaving Danny Phantom standing in its place. His green eyes shining brightly, glaring at plasmius angrily, energy of the same colour surrounding his clenched fists as he stood defensively.

"You are not going to hurt me or anyone, ever again." Danny said coldly, meeting Plasmius' eyes fearlessly.

"This end's now."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_AN:_

_Yeah…Danny is not happy, lol._

_I hope you liked it._

_Please Read and review,_

_Love Arty x_


	8. Green Eyes

_AN: here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's crap and sorry if there are any mistakes my spellchecker has gone bonkers._

_Dedicated to my cat Julian who died a few weeks ago._

_She will be missed._

_Please enjoy,_

_Arty._

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

_**Green Eyes. **_

* * *

Danny glared fiercely at the man that stood across from him.

He no longer felt sluggish and confused.

With his thoughts no longer clouded with grief and red fog, he could remember everything he had endured at Vlad's hands.

The physical pain.

The emotional torture.

The humiliation of bowing, like some kind of servant!

He could remember every hit, every cruel word.

His mind was his own now and he could think clearly.

His emotion was his own as well.

And all he felt was anger.

His eye's began to glow bright green with the power that had been held back since Vlad's fog had filled his mind.

He dropped the ghost shield he had thrown up to protect the heroes, and glared at Vlad Plasmius. He revelled at the fear that flashed in his eyes and Danny clenched his fists, allowing the green Ecto energy to surround them.

"You are not going to hurt me or anyone, ever again." He said coldly, as their eyes met.

"This ends now."

The fear on Vlad's face vanished and was quickly replaced with anger. Danny watched as the man's hands lit up with red energy. "You've never been able to beat me in a fight boy, you may as well give up now." He hissed coldly.

Danny snorted, settling into a fighting stance. "I remember our fights a lot differently then, normally you have to resort to dirty tactics, you know like; blackmail, shorting out my powers and oh yeah taking control of my mind with gaudy jewellery!" He ended with a snarl, before hurling himself through the air at the older half ghost.

Vlad leapt to meet him and they collided in mid air violently, green meeting red.

Vlad snarled as he was forced backwards by the resulting backlash. Danny smirked from where he floated and hurled a large blast of Ecto energy at the vampire ghost. It shot towards him so fast, that Vlad barely had time to throw up a pink shield. It caught the blast and as the smoke faded from in front of him, Danny shot through the smoke and slammed into the shield with glowing hands, causing it to shatter.

Vlad dodged the first punch, but the second glowing punch caught him across the jaw, making him stumbling back, a foot hit his chest sending him flying into the wall.

Danny smirked at the man as he pulled himself out of the rubble, "Paybacks a bitch isn't it Vlad." He said quietly, before vanishing from sight.

Vlad flew up into the air and hovered there narrowed eyes darting around the room. "You're pathetic Daniel…you know you cannot hide from me…I'll always find you…You'll always be mine." He said darkly.

"I was never yours." Danny answered, his location indiscernible.

Vlad sent off a blast to the right. It flew and collided with the wall, leaving a small crater, but no Danny.

Cold, ghostly laughter filled the room and Something grabbed his cloak and before he could turn, Vlad was hurled violently to the ground, cracking the marble.

Vlad snarled and sent practical wave of blasts across the room.

There was a startled cry and Danny appeared tumbling away from a blast, by the time he had managed to stop, Vlad was upon him. The man grabbed him round the throat and began to squeeze as Danny struggled.

"Like I said, Little Badger, you will always belong to me." Vlad hissed.

Danny glared at him defiantly. "No I don't." He choked out, and suddenly morphed into blue mist that easily slipped out of Vlad's grip and solidified a few feet away back into Danny.

"And like I said you psychopathic fruit loop; I was never yours! you forced me to live with you. You forced me to obey you. You dictated what I did and said! But I was never yours!"

And with that Danny launched a volley of blasts at the older half ghost, sending him flying back.

"I hate you!" He cried angrily, sending a large blast at the older halfer as he hit the wall, the smoke cleared revealing Vlad groaning in a large crater of rubble.

Danny floated to the ground breathing heavily.

"Daddy!"

Danny turned and felt all his anger vanish as he saw Danielle, half running and half stumbling towards him, Superboy following her worriedly. She let out a wordless cry and threw herself into his arms. Danny wrapped her up in his arms and buried his head in her hair, relief almost making his knees buckle.

"Danielle…"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye and he shoved her away into Superboy's arms. The Ecto blast caught him on the shoulder, causing a spray of green blood and sending him spinning to the ground,. He groaned as he struggled to get up, and swore violently as his shoulder pulsed with pain.

He let out a cry of pain as Vlad's foot struck the bloody hole and pinned him to the ground. He struggled weakly as the man applied pressure to his wound, glaring down at him with glowing red eyes.

A blast of green energy was deflected easily and both half ghosts looked to where it came from, Dani stood her hands raised and the Ecto energy surrounding them grew and her eyes narrowed as she let loose a large Ecto beam that sent Vlad flying.

She rushed over as Danny struggled to his feet. Her eyes full of tears as she helped him stand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you!" She apologised. Danny smiled and ruffled her hair, "It's fine Danielle." he said, before turning to Vlad, who was getting to his feet shakily, his red eyes glaring dangerously at Dani. the man began walking towards them never leaving the girl. "This is all your fault!" He snarled, his eyes flashing with madness. "Until you showed up he was controllable!"

Dani took a scared step backwards, before stopping herself and frowning, her hands lighting up. "Bring it you old fruit loop!" she snapped back, taking a step towards him, she was stopped however as Danny held out a hand to stop her.

Danny glared at him darkly, "You stay away from her." he said quietly, his voice quiet and dangerous.

Vlad smiled slowly. "Try and stop me…Little Badger." And with that he vanished from sight. Danny tensed, his eyes darting around the room. He heard a soft flutter and spun grabbing Danielle and pulling her towards him as Vlad slashed his Ecto sword down where she had stood seconds before. Danny shot a blast at the man, but he vanished once again. Danny stood stock still listening and heard the flutter of Vlad's cape once again.

He struck out with a kick and felt it just barely scrap the invisible man, the man reappeared grabbing his ankle in a grip of steel. Danny's eyes widened and Vlad spun hurling him at the wall. His vision blurred as his head hit the wall and Danielle's terrified scream echoed in his head. Forcing his eyes open and pushing himself up, he ignored the spinning room as he searched for Danielle.

He felt cold as he saw her struggling in Vlad's grip, she was gasping for breath as his hand crushed her throat. Terror filled him as he watched her struggling grow weak. Then he found himself filling with fury and suddenly he was tearing Vlad's hand from her throat.

* * *

The Teen heroes watched in horror as Vlad sent Danny flying across the room and into the wall and their horror only grew as they saw the man approach Danielle. Superboy and Aqualad leapt at the man, as Kid Flash cursed his injured ankle. Miss Martian let out a cry of horror, as Danielle screamed in complete terror, seconds before being cut off by Vlad's hand around her throat.

A sudden flood of terror came from Danny and her eyes shot to him and watched as his expression turned from terror to fury and Miss Martian couldn't help gasping in shock, as Danny vanished and reappeared in front of Vlad and Dani.

His expression was terrifying as he tore Vlad's hand away and Danielle dropped to her knees gasping for breath. Danny's fist collided with Vlad's stomach and sent him flying backwards, he glanced at Danielle worriedly and then to Aqualad as he approached.

"Get her out of here." He said quietly. Aqualad nodded, scooping the girl into his arms and heading back to the team.

Danny turned his gaze back to Vlad and watched coldly as the man lurched almost drunkenly to his feet. His eyes bulging madly. "You killed my Maddie and you stole my daughter!" He screamed suddenly, causing Danny to instinctively step back, before frowning angrily and stepping right back.

"Mom wasn't your Maddie, she was My Dad's wife and Danielle isn't your daughter, she's mine!" He snarled back.

Vlad let out a wordless roar of rage and suddenly charged, taking Danny by surprise. He was slammed into the wall gloved hand tightly around his neck and found himself inches from Vlad's face. "I loved Maddie! She was mine and your useless father took her away! And they had your sister and you…" Vlad hissed at him darkly and staring into his eyes, Danny could tell the last thread of sanity in Vlad's mind had finally snapped.

"I would have been a better father than that _oaf _would have ever been. Jasmine was a lovely bright child and she took after her Mother thankfully…but you…you're just like Jack. You are worse than Jack…I could have won her back from Him! But you murdered her! Your own Mother!"

Vlad was yelling into his face now and Danny couldn't help cowering back, his eyes wide. Memories of his Mother being consumed by flames, mixing with memories of countless attacks by a drunken Vlad saying similar things, as he ruthlessly attacked him physically and mentally. Danny found himself shaking in terror and unable to fight as Vlad's hand tightened around his throat.

Danny's vision started to turn black, when something suddenly swung into his dimming vision and collided solidly with Vlad's head and knocked him away. Danny slid down the wall as Vlad crashed to the floor several feet away, looking dazed. Danny dragged his eyes away when his rescuer moved closer.

Danny looked up and stared with wide eyes at the pale skinned girl standing in front of him, her blue hair coming loose and her clothes were ripped, green blood dripping from the wound on her chest, the small form of Skulker was in the crook of her elbow. Ember gave him a pained grin. "You okay Dipstick?" She asked, leaning on her guitar as her knees shook.

"You're alive!?" He said in response, causing her to smile and pull him to his feet. "You're a lot of things kid but not a killer, that's Plasmius all over." She said, nodding to the man who was pushing himself up.

"And I need you to listen to me, not him for a second." She said seriously, holding him by his shoulders.

"That…thing that killed your family…it was you, none of us can forget that…but you're fighting so hard to never become him…that's changed everything…he's not you anymore…you won't change because it goes against your stupid hero morals…and because what he did to them…you'll never forgive yourself for that and you'll never let yourself become the person that killed your family…that is what will stop Dan from ever happening." She said with complete conviction.

A cold laugh made them both look over at the older halfer, he was standing now, swaying slightly.

"Stop lying to the boy Ember…that monster will always be his future…" He suddenly turned to the tense heroes that stood protectively around Danielle and their injured. "This boy will destroy the world. Kill in the millions, I made him tell me about his little trip to the future once. And he told be how the world was rubble apart from a few cities with ghost shields…I expect he killed your little group of heroes as well…all this was caused by him and all because he cheated on a stupid test at school and caused his family to die in an explosion." Vlad spat viciously. "He turned evil to escape his guilt…he didn't want to be human anymore…He's a murderer, he's already caused the death of his family…you would do well to kill him now." He said coldly.

Batman and Black Canary's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man as Danny seemed to shrink backwards, eyes wide and terrified, his eyes not on Vlad but them. Vlad moved his crimson eyes back to the shaking teen, relishing in his terror. "Or better yet…I'll save you the trouble."

He took a single step towards Danny.

And an arrow struck the man in the chest catching them all by surprise, he flew back as the tip exploded violently and sent him away from Danny and Ember. All eyes turned to Artemis, who was staring coldly at the man on the ground and as they watched she pulled another arrow from her quiver and notched it, pulling it back ready to fire it at the man.

"You're the only monster I see. You stay away from him."

Behind her the rest of The Team readied themselves. Their expressions matching hers.

Vlad snarled at her as he once again got to his feet.

"You heroes are fools. You think he should be saved, but he deserves what I did to him and more! I made sure that he felt as guilty as he should have . I will not let him run away from it. I made sure that he suffered. He deserves to remember them dying by his future self's hand. He needs to suffer! He needs to know that its all his fault! That he killed them all and should have killed himself before letting that happen to them!"

"What?"

Danny's voice echoed around the room, his green eyes were wide and disbelieving. "You…you thought that I didn't feel guilty? That I didn't hate myself? I watched them die! I saw their resigned faces, when I tripped, when they realised that-that I-I wasn't a good enough hero to save them! I watched the f-flames consume them…it was my fault and it will always be my fault and that guilt is more than you could ever believe…than you could ever force me to feel…" Danny said brokenly, his eyes glowing brightly and the team watched as bright green tears dripped from his eyes.

"You think I don't regret? You think I don't feel guilty? You think I didn't wonder if I could save them if I just slit my wrists!? They were my family not yours! I loved them! You want to know what that did to me!?"

Danny's eyes were growing brighter and he was screaming at the man now.

Danny suddenly took a deep breath and Ember's eyes widened in shock and she swiftly flew away from Danny towards the heroes.

"Run! For fuck sake, run! Get out now!" She screamed at them, as she shot past them and through the wall. The Team hesitated for a split second, before they followed the girl out of building, through a large hole in the wall.

* * *

Batman was the last out and turned to look back and his eyes widened as Danny suddenly screamed. It was a truly terrible noise, full of pain and sorrow. Visible waves of sound flew from his mouth similar to Black Canary's scream, but green.

Vlad was sent flying against the wall and was held their by the pure force of the sound. Black rings flashed over the man leaving a battered Vlad Masters to fall to the ground, unconscious as the sound began to die down.

Danny Phantom fell to his knees, his white hair and jumpsuit fading into black hair and a bloody t-shirt and jeans. Danny Fenton stared at the man laying a few feet away, completely still, even as the walls and ceilings around them finally began to give in to the abuse they had suffered. Batman moved quickly to the boys side and knelt down besides him.

"Danny? We have to get out of here now." He said firmly to the boy, who just continued to stare blankly ahead with clear blue eyes. "Just leave me here." The quiet words sent a shiver up Batman's spine. Blue eyes looked up at him and Batman was reminded of his own eyes after his parents had died and of Dick's when his did as well. "Please…" Danny whispered softly.

And Batman pulled the thin teen into a hug.

Danny tensed slightly before collapsing against him, sobs shaking his shoulders. "It was all my fault." He whispered brokenly. Batman's arms tightened around him as he scooped him into his arms and headed out of the building.

The Team turned to them as Batman stepped out of the large hole. He headed towards the Bio-ship only stopping when Ember in his way. Her green eyes were narrowed as she studied him and the now unconscious boy in his arms. "You'll keep the kid safe?" she asked quietly.

Batman nodded.

"Thank's for getting him out of there…he didn't deserve what that maniac did to him…when he wakes up tell him that he won't be getting much trouble from us anymore…we might stop by now and then though." She started to float into the air, but stopped. "Tell him to stay strong…that Sam would have wanted him to."

With those words Ember gave them a sarcastic salute and shot off into the air and vanished from sight.

Batman motioned to The Team and together they headed into the Bio-ship and back to the Bat Cave.

* * *

_**Chapter End.** _

* * *

_SEMI IMPORTANT AN: Okay that's the fight over._

_Now I need your help, I have one chapter planned after this but I need ideas for missions. So send me some suggestions with your reviews._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please read and review,_

_Arty x :D_


	9. Breath Into Me

_An: sorry this one took so long people. My sister moved back into our house and I had to empty out our study and move everything from there into the old study that we use for storage…it took weeks. The stress was horrible and gave me writers block and I couldn't sleep. but finally they're in and we can all relax._

_My little girl loves that her cousin is living here now with her auntie. :D_

_Anyway I hope this chapter meets your approval and I would love to hear more ideas and reviews. I had this chapter half written when I realised I hated what I had written and re-wrote it into this.  
_

_Enjoy,  
_

_Arty. _

_P.S. name of the chapter came from this awesome song I was listening to by Red of of their new album, acoustic version._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Breath into me.**

* * *

_He was staring up at a sky filled with doors. _

_The grass was soft and the wind ruffled his hair. A movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head and he found himself staring into a pair bright violet eyes. _

"_s-Sam?__"_

_A smile appeared on her face and reaching up she stroked his cheek gently, a tear falling down her face. _

'_Free.__'_

_Her voice echoed in his head and he found himself crying along with her. __"__I miss you so much.__"__ He whispered to her, reaching out to brush away a tear and trailing his fingers down Sam__'__s face, memorizing her, her hand caught his and hugged it to her face. _

'_Missed you__'_

_Her beautiful voice whispered back in his mind. _

"_I__'__m so sorry it was all my fault__…__I__'__m so sorry.__"__ His apology was cut short, as she kissed him gently on his lips. She pulled away and smiled gently as she placed a finger against her lips. He smiled back sadly and they laid there together, just staring at each other, his eyes taking in every detail of her face all over again. A sad expression flickered across her face after what seemed like hours and she kissed him gently on the cheek and got to her feet, Danny standing up with her. _

'_Must go__…__calling__…'__ She said in his head once again and then she was walking of into the forest behind them. Danny felt his heart shatter and he quickly ran after her, trying to reach her before she vanished into the forest. __"__Don__'__t go!__"__ He cried desperately. _

_She turned and smiled at him. _

'_Soon.__'_

_And then the branches shifted around her, blocking his way and hiding her from sight. _

"_**Don**__**'**__**t go!**__"_

* * *

Danny's green eyes flashed open and he shot upright, breathing heavily. The room was bright and white and terror filled him as he smelt the smell of antiseptic.

He was in a lab.

Blue eyes widened as he remembered Vlad telling the heroes of Dan…he couldn't remember much of what happened after…it was all a blur!

What had happened?!

Where was he?!

Terror filled him, The Heroes knew that he would turn into a villain…they had put him in a lab.

They were going to experiment on him…and kill him…just as Vlad had told him they would

…or…

Vlad had won and was going to punish him again.

A beeping was filling the room as his breath came in sharp bursts.

He couldn't go through that again!

The door suddenly opened and Danny shrank back in fear. He shivered violently as someone entered and shut his eyes tightly, covering his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear the cruel words that, whoever it was walking towards him had to say.

He heard a voice speaking to him, the words muffled as more footsteps followed and curled up tighter, not even noticing that he was muttering "No." over and over again. Any second they were going to hurt him…tear him apart molecule by molecule.

_**Danny**__**…**_

He tensed slightly as he heard his name spoken softly, but just curled up tighter. 'No more tests, please…"

_**Oh my god**__**…**__**Danny**__**…**_

His eyes snapped open as he realised the voice was inside his head. O_**h**__**…**__**Danny we would never do that to you! You**__**'**__**re not in a- a lab**__**…**_ The voice was female and gentle, he could feel the concern from whoever the girl was.

_**You know me Danny, I**__**'**__**m M**__**'**__**gann remember**__**…**__**You need to calm down, your panic is clouding you thoughts and memories. Just focus on me and breath**__**…**_

Danny continued to take calming breaths eyes slipping closed again, the girls voice was so calming…she was in his head before…helping him out of the red…_**M**__**'**__**gann**_

_**That**__**'**__**s right. **_He could see her smiling in his mind. _**When you**__**'**__**re ready**__**…**__**look around okay**__**…**__**we**__**'**__**re your friends.**_

Slowly…fearfully…Danny uncurled himself and opened his eyes. His shoulders slumped in relief as he stared into the warm brown eyes of M'gann. She smiled at him and held open her arms in offer, and without even realising he had moved, Danny was clinging to her tightly, face buried in red hair as he sobbed. Her hand stroked his hair and his eyes closed tightly as he was reminded of Jazz doing the same thing after his nightmares.

"It's alright Danny…you're safe here." She whispered softly out loud.

* * *

M'gann felt tears falling down her face as she hugged the teen, feeling the loss and fear flowing from him. A glance at her Uncle J'onn told her he could feel it to, as he was watching them with sad eyes.

They had both been almost physically struck by the emotions from Danny. She had almost collapsed, tears dripping down her face as she clutched her chest. Wally had caught her before she had hit the floor, as Batman caught her Uncle. She had met her Uncles eyes, "Danny." she whispered, before flying off her Uncle on her heels, even as she heard Superboy say he could hear loud beeping.

She opened the door and froze as she saw Danny curled in a ball on top of the hospital cot. Shivering feverishly with shaking hands covering his ears, as he muttered under his breath. The feeling of terror grew and she stumbled slightly.

"Danny?" She asked worriedly, but the teen didn't answer her and instead curl up even more as she walked towards him.

She heard others arriving behind her as she floated to sit cross-legged in front of him.

He didn't even notice her.

Cautiously she reached out with her mind. _**Danny? **_

The boy curled up and his muttering grew loud enough for them to hear. "No more tests, please…"

M'gann jolted back as memories flooded her mind, her glowing green eyes wide. _**Oh my god**__**…**__**Danny**__**…**_

* * *

_Danny laying on a table, cold metal against his bare back. Metal restraints around his wrists. _

_Vlad Masters was approaching him, a device in his hand that sparked with green energy. _

"_Now, now My Little Badger__…__don__'__t try to resist. I just want to test your endurance to pain in your human form__…__its for your own good. Now Don__'__t Move.__"_

_His vision glazed with red and he watched Vlad approach him. Lightning danced across his skin and he let out a cry. _

_Vlad shook his head looking disappointed. _

"_Stop pretending to be strong Daniel, we both know you__'__re weak__…__now show your pain!__"__ He ordered, the ring flashing and suddenly he was unable to hold back the screams. _

_Vlad with a scalpel. _

_More screams. _

_Blades. _

_Screams. _

_Guns. _

_Screams. _

_Fire. _

_Screams._

* * *

With a sob M'gann pulled herself from the memories. She noticed vaguely that her powers were making everything in the room float slightly, but ignored it and instead spoke to Danny. O_**h**__**…**__**Danny we would never do that to you! You**__**'**__**re not in a- a lab**__**…**_

She could feel that her voice was calming him slightly, but his mind was clouded, he couldn't remember her clearly or how he defeated Vlad.

_**You know me Danny, I**__**'**__**m M**__**'**__**gann remember**__**…**__**you need to calm down, your panic is clouding you thoughts and memories. Just focus on me and breath**__**…**_

She felt and saw him relaxing, watched as the memories held back by the panic floated to the surface.

_**M**__**'**__**gann**__. _

She sighed in relief as she heard him finally answer her, even though he sounded scared and slightly dazed.

_**That**__**'**__**s right. **_She smiled at him mentally. _**When you**__**'**__**re ready**__**…**__**look around okay**__**…**__**we**__**'**__**re your friends.**_

She waited patiently for him to be ready and watched as he slowly uncurled. The fear grew slightly, a part of him still expecting to see Vlad or something called GIW that he whispered fearfully in the back of his mind. She smiled as she saw his beautiful blue eyes fill with relief and also a need for something. She smiled as she saw the image she had shown him-of his sister comforting him after a nightmare-float through his mind.

Even though she wasn't his real sister…she still felt like he was her little brother now too, just like Dick was. So she did the only thing that made sense to her and opened her arms.

And then her arms where around him as he clung to her sobbing his heart and soul out. She raised a hand and stroked his hair gently, like she had seen humans do on TV.

"It's okay Danny…you're safe here."

* * *

Danny pulled away after a few minutes. Reigning in his emotions, he tried to smile at her as he wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. "Thanks." He said softly, before finally glancing at the rest of the room. He blinked in surprise as he saw Dick, Barbara and Artemis, standing with Superboy, Aqualad and a red haired boy that he realised must be Kid Flash out of uniform. Standing behind them was Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Batman.

He blushed slightly as he realised they had all seen his break down and vanished from sight.

"Whoa…where'd he go?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"Don't worry Daddy does that when he gets embarrassed."

All thoughts of embarrassment vanished from Danny's head at the teasing voice of his daughter and he flickered into view as Dani phased through the heroes, leaving them all shivering at the sudden cold apart from batman, who only shuddered slightly and then Danielle was in Danny's arms and they were hugging desperately.

"I'm so glad you're okay." They whispered at the same time, causing Dani to giggle as she pulled away. She floated away from him and Danny smiled as he realised how at ease she was using her powers around the heroes…it had been a long time either of them had used their powers in front of people so freely.

He watched bemused as Dani grabbed Superboy by the arm and dragged him over to him, bobbing up and down excitedly. "This is Conner Daddy. Guess what he's like me! He's a clone too!" She said happily.

Danny glanced at the black-haired teen in surprise as Conner shifted uncomfortably. Danny inwardly frowned realising that Conner's status as a clone had not been well received by some.

Danny held out his hand, an easy-going smile appearing on his face. "Nice to meet you, Conner." He said warmly. The other teen looked relieved before reaching out and taking his hand. Danny flinched slightly as Conner gripped slightly to hard and regretted it when he saw the upset look on Conner's face and adjusted his grip to match the boy's strength.

He grinned at the surprised expression on Conner's face. "Strengths the hardest power to get the hang of isn't it." Danny said letting go.

Conner nodded in agreement as he relaxed.

Kid Flash stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hey, Wally West, fastest boy alive." He said with a grin.

Danny grinned back and shook his hand too.

Aqualad bowed his head in greeting to him. "I am Kaldur'ahm, my friends call me Kaldur."

Danny returned his nod and smiled at Dick, Barbara and Artemis. "So I'm guessing that you lot are, Robin, Batgirl and Artemis then." He said with a cheeky grin, which the three returned. Glancing around the room he repressed a shiver.

"What is this place?" He asked curiously.

"This is Mount Justice, headquarters of Young Justice." Batman answered, motioning to the teen's surrounding his bed. "A team of super teens huh…cool." Danny muttered, wondering vaguely how different his hero career would have been if he had super powered friends.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked curiously.

"We didn't know whether your powers had altered you human physiology, so we thought it best to treat you at a medical facility that would be able to handle any surprises. We decided that Mount Justice would be perfect as you had met most of the team already and it is a secret location." Batman explained.

Danny frowned. "Vlad escaped didn't he." He guessed, resigned.

The faces of Young Justice were enough proof for him and he sighed. "I should have guessed…" He muttered quietly, before a bright flash transformed him into Danny Phantom and he flew up and through the ceiling, vanishing from sight.

* * *

The Heroes were left startled at Danny's sudden departure. Dani stepped forward, a flash of light transforming her into her ghost form. She shot the Heroes an apologetic grin. "Sorry…if we don't come back…it was nice meeting you and thanks." She said quietly, before following her Father.

* * *

Dani found him floating in the clouds above Mount Justice.

She hesitated to approach him as she saw the look of peace on his face as he hovered, looking over the beautiful landscape around the mountain, arms hugging his chest.

His glowing eyes were terribly sad.

Dani's hand found herself echoing him as she watched him for a few minutes.

His families death had shattered him.

And her Mothers death had broken him.

She had no idea what to do anymore.

She had searched for him after Vlad had taken him. She had spent weeks on the streets alone and when she finally found him, the ghost shield kept her out. Oh she had tried for hours to get inside, screaming her fear and anger out…Vlad had chased her away. She had tried to find help for him, when the men from Cadmus had found her. It had been terrifying…but now she had her Daddy back and she wouldn't let him out of her sight now.

She flew over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Daddy, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"What do you want to do Danielle?"

She pulled away in surprised and stared at her father as he turned to her curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. He reached out and placed a hand on her head, smiling softly. "Do you want to stay? Here with the team with Conner…you seemed to have adopted him." Danny said with a teasing smile. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, looking down at the mountain she smiled slightly.

"I don't know…it's nice, isn't it? Meeting people our own age with abilities like us…I was watching a training session and Superboy is strong…I would love to fight him…" She said with a slightly feral grin. Danny laughed and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

She smiled happy to hear him laughing, before turning serious. "I do like the idea of hanging around here for a bit…but I won't make the decision…you've had to do what Vlad wanted for so long…it's your choice now." She said quietly, causing Danny to look away, green eyes dimming slightly.

"I…I don't now if I remember how to make my own choices anymore…it's been so long…" Danny whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear. Her hand found his and gripped it tightly and reassuringly, he smiled down at her.

"Why don't you go find Conner and hang out with him for a bit…let me think about it." Danny answered quietly. Dani studied him for a second before nodding and floating back down towards the mountain. Danny 'lay' back in the air, staring silently up at the clouds.

He honestly didn't know what to do now.

He had nowhere to go…he had no home anymore.

His family was gone.

His best friend was gone.

His soul mate was gone.

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt tears gather in them and took a calming breath.

What should he do now?

He could leave with Dani…travel around the world maybe…he dismissed the idea as soon as he thought it, they would starve and have to live on the streets, he couldn't do that to Dani…she had already lived on the streets for too long.

The Ghost Zone was a no go…he had more enemies there than allies.

He flipped in midair and stared down at the Mount Justice.

It was a beautiful place.

Surrounded by the ocean and a vast forest, he could see a small city a bit further up the coast…it looked safe. Green eyes locked in on a sudden movement on the beach and he watched as his daughter ran across the beach a white wolf and Conner on her heels. A smile lit up his face as he watched her playing in the waves with her new friends.

The rest of Young Justice appeared and settled down on the beach.

M'gann looked up at him and waved, the rest of the team quickly following her lead.

Danny hesitated for a split second before waving back. He studied them from where he hovered. Watching as Kaldur vanished beneath the waves and Wally carry a struggling Artemis over to the water and throwing her into the waves, only for Dick to jump on top of him and knock him into the waves. M'gann and Barbara sat next to each other and talked, giggling at the three-way battle between their friends.

They really were just normal teenagers like him.

Maybe…Maybe he would hang around for a bit…it wouldn't hurt.

What the heck…it might be fun.

Grinning he dived towards the group.

As he went faster and fast he couldn't help laughing, it had been so long since he had been allowed to fly.

Vlad had no say in how he lived anymore.

For now Vlad was _Gone_!

For now…

For now he was free.

He was still laughing as he shot over the water, sending a wave that drenched Dani and the rest of the team and laughed more as Dani took to the skies after him promising revenge.

* * *

M'gann smiled at the two as they raced in the sky.

Barbara nudged her and tapped the side of her head and M'gann connected The Team's minds together.

_**How is he?**_ Barbara asked.

_**He seems pretty happy.**_ Wally said, before getting drenched by a sudden wave of water from the father and daughter shooting past.

_**Indeed. **_Aqualad agreed, as he strolled out of the waves towards them not caring as the same wave crashed over him.

_**Maybe. **_Dick answered, as he dropped down next to Barbara.

_**For now he**__**'**__**s happy. **_Artemis added, as she joined them, grey eyes following the two Halfa's.

_**Yeah**__**…**__**for now**__**…**__**there is still a lot of pain and sadness in him**__**…**__**he**__**'**__**s still broken**__**…**__**but he**__**'**__**s decided to stay. **_M'gann said softly, as she lent against Conner who had slumped into the sand next to her. _**And maybe with our help he can get himself back together again. She added as Dani and Danny shot into the air together laughing together.**_

* * *

_**Chapter End. **_

* * *

_An: so I hope you all enjoyed it. _

**_Any ideas for missions or team building I would love to hear and if any of you would like to draw fan art I would love to see it. _**

_**Also, do you think that I should give Danny phantom a costume update?** _

_Please read and review,_

_Arty :D_


End file.
